The New Me
by annalouise92
Summary: Rachel decides she has had enough in Lima Ohio and decides that it's time to move and change her life but changing herself both on the inside and outside. So what happens when she moves to Mystic Falls to live with relatives and gets caught up with the supernatural going on there and what will happen when she falls for a certain blue-eyed vampire? Crossover with the Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

**What will happen when Rachel moves to Mystic Falls after having a change in attitude, she was ovebeeping bulled and called big nose, so she changed her appearance and is starting over in Mystic Falls. What happens when she falls for a certain blue eyed vampire?**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The New Me**

Today is my last day at McKinley, I have had enough of this place. No one cares about me, I've been bullied at this school just because I am not the most well known or popular. The last time I walked into these halls it was the final straw. I found out my boyfriend Finn was cheating on me and that he was only with me because he felt sorry for me. Some people would call me dumb, stupid and clueless and say that I would be dreaming if someone like Finn went out with me. I remember the last thing I said to him before I left over a month ago to change myself and become a better person.

"Is it true?" I ask Finn slamming his locker.  
"Is what true?" He asks.  
"That your only going out with me because you feel sorry for me and that your sleeping with Quin?"  
"Don't listen to what people say you know how it is here." He denies.  
"Yeah I do, and whenever something is said around here it's true, just tell me, is it true and don't you dare lie to me, you owe me that much."  
"I owe you anything Rachel, your a loser, and I was stupid to go out with you, your so clingy and winy and just grows." Finn said trying to make me cry.  
"Well at least I am finally seeing your true colours, you can go to hell Finn Hudson." I say loudly and storm off.

In the ladies room i arrive to see Santana and Briteny in there.  
"What's wrong Berry?" Santana asks. Surprisingly over the past weeks we have become closer as she was helping me she found out about Finn and quin and told me.  
"I confronted him, at least I know the truth but I am so over this place, I need to go away for a while, actually I am going to need your girls assistance."  
"Anything." Briteny says chewing on her hair.  
"I am going to get a new look, a new me, a more mature, sexy and well not jealous and most of all clingy I need to move on with my life."  
"Good because you really are quite annoying." Tana says.  
"Well that's about to change." I start to walk out.  
"Where are you going?"  
"You will see, and I will call you when I am ready to come back.

* * *

_1 month and a week later_  
As I pull up into school for the first time in over a month I check myself in the mirror. My huge nose that used to be there is now flat, I fix my eyeliner and lips I brush my hair with my fingers as I get out of the car. I look at myself in the reflection of my car windows and see a smile on my face. This is the new me, my last day here at McKinley and then I'm out of this school for a new start. I've been planing this for over a month now all I have to do is tell the glee club. Kurt and Santana already know as I have been leaning on Santana whilst I was recovering at the hospital.

Walking down the hall I hear wolf whistles coming from each sides of the hall way. I smirk and flash my pearly whites as I walk past. I see girls heads turning their attention to me, yes this is what I wanted. I walk into the girls room and check myself and in comes in Santana.

"You look hot, finally,come competition."  
"Don't worry it's only for today then I am out of here, but I want to say thank you for everything and if you ever need a place in Mystic Falls to stay your more then welcome to."  
"I like this you, why didn't you do this two years ago?"  
"I guess I just needed a reality check, I had the body under those hideous clothes and now I am showing it."  
"Well I already heard whispers about a new hot chick."  
"That was me, we haven't had new people since Sam joined glee."  
She nods. "You sure you want to do this."  
"Never been more wanting to do something, but I will come and visit you and see you at Regionals."  
"You better. Does anyone else know that your leaving?"  
"Only Mr Shue, you and Kurt, because my dad called him about it why I haven't been at school."  
"What did he say?"  
"That we were moving and we were moving our stuff down, it has been planned for months but the school gave my month notice."  
"I can't believe I am going to say this but I'm going to miss you."  
"Who would of thought of all people I would come to you for help."  
"Don't tell anyone because ill deny it."  
"There's the fisty Santana we know. And you better kill it at regionals."  
"We will."  
"Now come on I have an announcement to make to the team."  
"I can't wait to see the look on Finns face." Santana says grinning from ear to ear.  
"Oh I can't wait to, and the look on Quinns, that will be something i will cherrish for a life time.  
"You go girl. Are you going to class late?"  
I nod. "Ill see you in the choir room, prepare for my entrance."

Walking out of the restrooms i hang back to think about my old life and what i am going to miss. I'm going to miss mostly everyone, of course there is Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Britney, Sam, Sanatana and of course Mr Shue as he was the one that stood up for me if he could. I take a deep breath as I reach the choir room door, Mr Shue sees me and walks out of the room he is shocked at how I am looking.

"Rachel?" He asks confused.  
"Hi Mr Shue, I came back to school today to say goodbye."  
"You look different." He says commenting on my new look.  
"That's because I am, I needed this and I feel so much more confident now" I explain to him.  
"So you are really leaving? You don't have to do this." He asks me.  
"I am leaving, already moved my stuff down there, I couldnt handle it, I need a new start and moving to Mystic Falls is what I need. i came today because i want to say goodbye to the glee club, explain to them that I need to do this."  
"Why?" He asks. "I mean your dads told me but they never said why?"  
"I was sick and tired of being bullied and the girl that everyone picked on because it was so easy to get under my skin, I needed a reality check and I need a new start so my dads said I could move, every day I would come home crying and wouldn't eat, no one knew why but then the final straw was last month when everything ended I needed a new start." I say explaining my reasons.  
"Alright, Im not going to be able to stop you but I will miss you, we all will. Come on in."  
"I'm ready." And I walk into the room with Mr Shue.

I walk in behind him and quickly flatten the creases of my shirt. I look down at my outifit black knee high boots with high waisted shorts and a black tank top with a peach blazer. I hear the whispers of shocked a voices as they see me walk in.

"Rachel?" Says Mercedes.  
"Hey guys." I say with a smile on my face. I see Quinn's reaction she is down right speechless.

"Alright everyone Rachel has an announcement to make." Mr Shue says taking a seat. I look up at the faces, I see Kurt has tears in his eyes, Santana is smiling with tears forming, I see Tina looking shocked with Merecdes, Quinn is utterly emotionless and Pucks eyes have popped out if his head.

"So your probably wondering where I have been over the past month, well i have been moving my stuff, you see today is my last day at McKinley and I am moving."  
"What?" Tina says with tears. "You can't leave we need you."  
"Let me explain. As you may or may not know, I take things very hard and I have enough of it, so I asked my dads if there is something i can do about it, i have family that live in Virginia, Mystic Falls so I will be attending my senior year there."  
"You can't leave, your apart of us." Blaine says with tears.  
I walk up to him, "I don't want to, but I realised that I can only handle so much, you all are amazing, and can do it without me, you don't need me, have all have amazing talent and spirit what's the loss of me going to do, all I did was sing to my hearts content, I was never the best dancer, and you've got some great dancers, so you all can do this without me. I need to do this, I need a new start." I explain to them.  
"Why the new look?" Quinn says now finding a voice.  
"Since when was it illegal to want to change a few things about myself, had now have the guts to stand up for what I want without anyone taking that away." I bite back, everyone was caught off guard by my bite. "I'm sick and tired of being the winy, clingy and jealous person you all think I am, but that's me, and you couldn't deal with it, I would go home everyday in tears, and the only people that care are majority of you but a few people. For the first time I feel like I can have a fresh start without a slushy been thrown in my face or someone calling me big nose." I look at Santana and smile at her.  
"So anyway, enough with bringing you down, I want to say thank you to everyone for the memories that I have shared with you and I promise come visit and will watch you at regionals. So to say goodbye I have prepared a song, I hope you like it."

**My Life Would Suck Without You _by Kelly Clarkson_**

**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again**

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you**

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, yeah**

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

Everyone claps and comes to hug me besides Quinn and Finn. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Once glee club was finished I only had a few lessons of the day then I am out of here. I walk towards my locker and open it, I grab several books out and close it, Finn is standing behind my locker.  
"Hi Finn can I help you?" I ask him in a fake tone.  
He's speechless. "Oh Finn don't worry you don't have to say anything I don't really have to worry I hope you are happy with Quinn, little tip just don't lie, that's bad."  
I walk away. At lunch I am sitting with some of the gleeks, "so Rachel why Mystical Falls?" Sam asks.  
"I have cousins that live there and I used to go there when I was younger, I loved it there its a small town so everyone knows everyone and you get to do your own thing. I still have my dream of being a star I just think a small town where I can just be myself and enjoy myself it will be fun.."  
"You and your dreams I'm going to miss that." Sam says.

My day has finished I arrive home and my room is empty, I do last minute packing and I am in the car ready for Mystic Falls. Arriving at the airport I am walking to my gate when I see a sign saying goodbye Rachel, we will miss you. I don't know who they are at first but then I realise it's my glee club members well most of them.  
"Omg what are you guys doing here?" I ask them shocked.  
"Where he to see you off." Santana says.  
"Awe you guys, I'm going to miss you all, I will be back to visit soon." I say to them hugging them all individually.  
"We wish you the best Rach, and we will visit too." Kurt says.  
I hear my flight being called. "Well guys this is it, good luck with everything and I wish you all the best." I wave goodbye and walk down the tunnel to the plane.

* * *

Arriving at my new home I got my bags out of the trunk and payed the driver taking a deep breath as I walked up the front steps. I knocked on the front door waiting for someone to answer. The door opens and then I smile.  
"Hi Elena." I say with a smile.  
"Rachel, your here, I've been so excited since your dads told me, I'm so glad your here, come in." Elena says giving me a tight hug.  
"Thanks. Nothing's changed here since I was here last." I say stepping inside.  
"Yeah that was like four years ago," she says.  
"I'm sorry about your mum and dad I tried to come to the funeral I couldn't get out of exams." I say to her apologetically. "So what's new, any gossip before I start school I have to know who I should be hanging out with and stuff." I ask her curiously.  
"Well I have a boyfriend his name is Stefan, and I'm still best friends with Bonnie and Caroline." Elena says to me. "Do you need any with your stuff?" Elena asks me. I shake my head. "No I got it thanks.

In my new room I am unpacking my stuff when I hear a knock at my door. "Come in."

"Hi Rachel." My cousin Jeremy says as I give him a big hug. "You look great."

"Thanks Jeremy you too."

"I'll let you get back to your unpacking.

After unpacking I climb into bed and let myself fall asleep, I feel god really good, I'm excited for what this town will bring me.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter I hope you continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**his is chapter 2 of The New Me, hope you enjoy. I don't own any characters, all owned by Vampire Diaries and Glee.**

**Keep reading I will try and write as quick as I can.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Waking up the next day in my new home I look out the window of my bedroom and see the sun shining. Walking downstairs I see a strange person in the kitchen. I then notice Elena in the kitchen as well.

"Morning." I say as I take a seat at the bench.

"How'd you sleep?" Elena asks.

"Surprisingly well, that mattress is super comfy." I say sipping a cup of coffee Elena has put in front of me.

"Oh Rachel, this is Alaric Saltzman, Alaric this is my cousin Rachel, she just moved here from Ohio." Elena says introducing me to the guy.

"Right, Jenna told me about you. I'm Jenna's boyfriend, and the history teacher at school." Alaric says shaking my hand.

"Well I better get a good mark in history then." I grin. "So Lena, what's happening today?" I ask curious.

"We are meeting everyone at the grill." She says smiling. "They can't wait to see you."

"I better go get ready then." I run up stairs and hop in the shower.

* * *

_Elena's POV_

"Your cousin seems nice." Alaric says.

"Yeah, she's so good, we are very different but similar at the same time, we used to play with one another when we were younger. I say to Alaric.

"So how long she staying here?" Alaric asks.

"She's here to stay, she had some trouble back in Ohio so she wanted a new start." I explain to him.

"Are you going to tell Rachel about the you know what?" Alaric asks me.

"At the moment no, but if I need to I will, but I'm not worried about Damon it's more the Original family that I'm worried of." I answer.

"Well, you have some great friends who will help her out." Alaric says.

I smile as he leaves the house. I ring Stefan. "Hey."

"hi, has your cousin arrived yet?" Stefan asks curious.

"Yes, last night meeting everyone at the grill, and I definitely think Damon will be there so if you could just warn him about her and tell him to behave that will be great." I ask.

"I will give it my best but you know Damon, he doesn't really like being told what or who he can hang around." Stefan says and I laugh.

"I know, but just try." I hang up.

* * *

_Rachel POV_

After my shower I finish doing my hair and I am ready to go out for the day. I look at my self in the mirror I am wearing leggings with ankle boots a cream blouse and leather Jacket. I walk downstairs I see Elena waiting for me.

"I'm ready to go." I say grabbing my hand bag and she meets me at the door. "Lead the way you're the tour guide." I say and she laughs.

"So have you spoken to your Dads this morning?" Elena asks.

"Yes, they are away right now in Cabo but they said that they will try and call as much as they can, but they are happy that I am happy that's all that matters." I tell her as we get into the car.

"Good. So what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Elena asks turning off our street.

"Well, I was bullied, the now exe boyfriend cheated on me and I was a clueless to it. I just needed a fresh start." I answer to her sighing.

"So you got a new nose to do that?" Elena adds in as a joke.

I nudge her softly. "Yes, well I know I always wanted one, and you know that, but I just needed to feel pretty you know."

"you don't need a nose job to be pretty you are." Elena says.

I smile. "oh please, your just saying that." I say.

"But anyone for the most part I think you look great, your going to be having a lot of guy attention." She smiles.

"Well I just hope there are some decent ones. Anyway is there like a glee group or music group at school." I ask Elena with curiosity.

"There is actually and I know you're a great singer you should join, all my friends are in it." she answers.

"What can I say singing runs in the family." I wink and she laughs as we pull into the grill. Walking in through the doors I feel peoples heads looking at me. "They all know I am new don't they?"

She nods. "Yep, small town when new faces come in town it's the talk of the town for ages."

"Well I love being the centre of attention." I smirk and I follow Elena over to a table she points to a table with a crowd of people, one guy stands up and walks over to Elena.

"Stefan, I would like you to meet Rachel my cousin." Elena introduces us.

I shake his hand. "Rachel, nice to meet you Stefan." I say smiling.

"Likewise, so where are you move from?" he asks.

"Lima Ohio." I answer as we take a seat.

A blonde girl suddenly sits with us. "Rachel?" she says looking confused at me.

"Yes." I ask confused.

"It's Caroline, Caroline Forbes." the blonde says with a smile.

I stand up. "omg Caroline look at you your beautiful, its been ages." I say hugging her.

"yeah thanks you too." I smile of gratitude. "So I hear your moving here for good." She asks me.

"That's correct I'm excited to start school." I say.

"Good, you have to join our glee group." She says.

"Elena just told me about it you all in it?" I ask.

"yes, there's 12 of us, we just one our sectionals and have Regionals soon, we could so win with you on our team we could make it to nationals." Elena says

"omg, you have to join with a voice like yours we can win." Caroline pleads.

"Alright, I'll audition tomorrow then you can decide if I am in." I say to Caroline.

"like you need to audition." Caroline says.

"it will be unfair for everyone else, I will have a song ready, be prepared to be dazzled." I say using spirit hands.

"There's the 13 year old Rachel Berry." Elena says.

I smile. "I'm going to go order, want anything?" I ask.

"I'm good." Caroline says.

"I'll be back." I walk off to the bar.

I take a seat and wait for someone to get me a drink. The guy behind the bar comes up to me. "Hi, you want anything?" the blonde asks.

"Yeah can I order food from here?" I ask.

"yes." He says smiling.

"can I get a cheeseburger and fries please, no pickle." I ask him.

"Sure be right back, what table number?" he asks writing on the note pad.

I point to the one where Elena is "that one over there."

"you know Elena?" the guy asks.

"yeah, I'm her cousin. I'm Rachel." I say shaking his hand.

"Matt, Matt Donovan, friend of Elena's." He says as we finish shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you." I say turning and I bump into a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I say staring into blue crystal eyes.

"It's okay, I should of waited for you to go by." The blue eyed god says.

"no it's fine." I say blushing and he smirks. Wow he is hot.

"I haven't seen you around before I saw you with Elena and my brother." He asks.

"Oh yeah I just moved here, I'm related to Elena, I'm her cousin, I'm Rachel." I say extending my hand.

"Damon, Stefan's older brother." He grins. Wow I cannot stop looking at his eyes. I better go before I do something stupid.

"So I better get back to them I hope to see you round Damon." I say smiling.

"Likewise Rachel." And I walk away.

After the grill Elena took us back home, Jenna popped by to see me. "Jenna." I say hugging her tightly.

"hey Rach, look at you, you are stunning, I am so glad you are here." Jenna says.

"Me too Jenna, I will be in my room." I say to her walking up the stairs. As I enter my room I set up my lap top and hear a call coming from Skype. It's Santana.

"Hey Santana." I say smiling into the camera.

"How's Mystic Falls?" she asks me.

"Good, there are a lot of hot guys here that's for sure." I say grinning.

"Good. When do you start school?" she asks.

"Tomorrow, already met my cousins friends heaps nice, and they are in a glee group too." I answer excitedly but worried.

"Wow, they any good?" Santana asks.

"Well they one there sectionals, competing at there own Regionals I don't know, haven't seen them." I answer truthfully.

"Are you going to join?" she asks curiously.

"I think so, I just feel like I am betraying you guys." Santana says.

"Don't worry about us, it's your life, you can do what you want, just try it, you know you want to do it, and I know you want to do it." Santana says seriously.

"Your right." I answer.

"Always am." she says fluttering her eye lashes.

"Alright I got to go, talk to you soon, but don't tell anyone about this, I don't want to tell them until it happens you know." I ask her.

"I got it, I won't say anything." She says.

"Alright bye, say hi to everyone." I blow her a kiss and end the call.

* * *

The next day I walk with Elena down the hall of Mystic Falls High, I have my papers and schedule just have to find my locker.

"Here it is." I say stopping at locker 166.

"Right near Bonnie's." Elena says.

"Yeah, she wasn't at the grill yesterday she okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, she had stuff to take care of she will be in Glee today though, what you singing?" Elena asks curious.

"That is a surprise." I say shutting my locker and we walk to glee.

As I walk into the music room it's a little larger than the one back in Lima. "Wow, your music room is huge." I say kind of excited.

"Well we need the space, some dancers we have hear are good. Well most are on the cheersquad but yeah, but Caroline choreographs the dance moves." Elena states as I take a seat next to her.

"Who is the teacher?" I ask.

"Mrs Jenkins, she's really cool." Elena answers.

"Well I cant wait to see what you all can do." I say looking around the room.

"No I cant wait until you sing. Everyone is going to go insane." She says.

The bell rings and a bunch of kids walk in. "So everybody" a lady in her mid 30s stands by a whiteboard says. "We have someone who would like to audition, and maybe join the club, so please Rachel when your ready." I stand and make my way for the front of the seats.

"So those of you who don't know me which is majority of you, I'm Rachel Berry, I just moved here from Ohio."

I walk over to the piano teacher and whisper in her ear and she nods.

She starts to play and I begin to sing.

**Listen ****_By Beyoncé_**

**Listen to the song here in my heart**  
**A melody I start but can't complete**  
**Listen to the sound from deep within**  
**It's only beginning**  
**To find release**

**Oh,**  
**The time has come**  
**For my dreams to be heard**  
**They will not be pushed aside and turned**  
**Into your own**  
**All cause you won't**  
**Listen...**

**Listen,**  
**I am alone at a crossroads**  
**I'm not at home in my own home**  
**And I've tried and tried**  
**To say what's on my mind**  
**You should have known**  
**Oh,**  
**Now I'm done believing you**  
**You don't know what I'm feeling**  
**I'm more than what you made of me**  
**I followed the voice you gave to me**  
**But now I gotta find my own.**

**You should have listened**  
**There is someone here inside**  
**Someone I thought had died**  
**So long ago**

**Oh I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard**  
**They will not be pushed aside or worked**  
**Into your own**  
**All cause you won't**  
**Listen...**

**I don't know where I belong**  
**But I'll be moving on**  
**If you don't...**  
**If you won't...**

**...listen to the song here in my heart**  
**A melody I've started but I will complete**  
**Oh,**  
**Now I'm done believing you**  
**You don't know what I'm feeling**  
**I'm more than what you've made of me**  
**I followed the voice you think you gave to me**  
**But now I gotta find my own,**  
**My own.**

When I finish that last note and the choir room applauds. Everyone is smiling and I turn to face Mrs Jenkins. "Rachel that was absolutely amazing, I think with you on our team we can win at Regionals and move onto Nationals." I smile and take a seat. That felt good. During practice several members did duets and they are good. They can sing, dance, and most of all are a great team, I wonder why they have never made it to Nationals before? After practice and the others pile out of the room a tall blonde girl comes over to me and smiles.

"You were really good." She says and I notice her British accent.

"Thanks, I'm Rachel." I say shaking her hand.

"Rebekah, finally another new person." she says smiling.

"How long have you been here for." I ask her.

"Not to long but long enough." she answers.

"cool, so you friends with Elena and stuff." I ask her.

"not really but I joined because I like to dance and sing." she answers.

"Well anyway, I got to go, but it was great meeting you, you know us new girls have to stick together." I say smiling.

She laughs. "Right, see you round." And I leave the room.

At my locker Bonnie, Elena and Caroline come up to me. "So you going to join?" Elena asks.

I nod and they hug me "with you on our team we are going to win." Caroline says excitedly.

I smile and shut my locker. "So when are Regionals." I ask.

"Just over a week away." Bonnie says.

"what songs you singing?" I ask.

"Don't know but we will find out tomorrow." Elena says.

"So what's your old glee club like?" Bonnie asks.

"they are good have we made it to Nationals last year but we got 10th place, long story short, don't make out on the stage whilst performing."

The girls smirk. "Don't ask." I say stopping them from asking questions.

"wow. So if they win they go to nationals and if we win then we go, so you would be versing them?" Caroline asks.

I nod. "Yep, but we are going to win."

After school that day I was exhausted but it was a good day, and I joined the glee club at Mystic Falls which I am excited about. But one thing that is on my mind I cannot stop thinking about Damon, Stefan's brother he has something dark and mysterious going on with him but I am excited to see what it is, I want to get to know him.

* * *

_D__amon's POV_

I went by the school today to suss out the new girl, I asked Stefan about her but he won't say anything. When I was spying with my magnified vampire hearing I heard the most beautiful voice I had to see for myself. Then I saw her, Rachel she was singing and everyone in the room was dazzled she was talented and one in a million. I can't stop thinking about her, I need to know more. Looks like I am going to have to bump into her more often.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3 hope you enjoy! I am loving writing this story.**

* * *

A few days have past since starting school in mystic falls, I have become quite the talk of the town. I haven't seen Damon since the bar but everywhere I go I always hope he is there, but right now I have to focus on regionals. They are only a few days away. Getting the songs that we are sing they include my solo which is Clarity by Zedd, the group performance Wings by Little mix and a duet number with a guy from glee Daniel singing Monster by Eminem and Rihanna. I thought they were great song choices which is good, they are fresh hits and are well known. We have been practicing for days and are nailing it. I've been hanging with Rebekah a lot. This afternoon we are going to her place to work on a school project. I've heard her place was big but pulling up to her place my mouth dropped.

"I'm dreaming right? Pinch me, wake me up, you don't live here!" I say shocked and excited.  
"Yeah I do, I'm guessing you haven't seen a house like this before." Rebekah asks.  
"A house it's a fricken mall." I say excitedly.  
She laughs. "So we better get started otherwise we will never get this done before we leave for regionals."  
When I walk inside I am still speechless. "You might want to catch me I swear this is not real." I say still shocked by the house.  
She laughs. We are about to go upstairs when I hear two sets of voices. "Ahh Beka your home." Says a British male voice.  
"Yes Nik and we have company so be nice." Rebekah asks harshly.  
The golden brown haired guy notices me. Wow everyone in this town is good looking. "And who is this?" Klaus asks intrigued.  
"I'm Rachel, a friend of Rebekah's it's a pleasure to meet you." I put my hand to shake his but he kisses my hand, that was odd.  
"Okay, Bec we really need to get this project done I have to rehearse." I say to her.  
"Rehearse for what?" Says another male voice this one looked more my age.  
"None of your business Kol." Rebekah says loudly to another guy.  
"Come on Rach lets get out of here before they hassle you with more questions."  
I laugh. "Sure." And we walk up the stairs into her room.

"Sorry about my brothers." Rebekah says.  
"It's fine, no harm done, besides I kind of can't stop thinking about a certain guy I met the other day." I say to her.  
"Would I know him?" She asks excitedly.  
"Probably, Damon Salvatore." I say smiling.  
Her face smiles. "Yeah I went there he's very good." she says grinning.  
"You slept with him?" I ask shocked at what she is telling me.  
"Yep, drunk night out, one night thing, meant nothing. But he is the better of the two?" She adds.  
"Not wrong there, yeah Stefan is nice he just seems so uptight." I say to her looking around her room.  
"Ah aha ain't that the truth. Anyway project lets get this finished." Rebekah says and we sit down and do the project. After the project is complete she walks me to my car.  
"Well I will see you at rehearsals tomorrow." Rebekah says.  
"Yes, won't miss it, I'll see you." I hop in my car and speed off.

* * *

Arriving home Elena had a worried look on her face. "Where were you!" She asks as I walk through the door.  
"I was at a friends doing a project I'm sorry." I explain to her.  
"It's fine, it's just you weren't answering your phone I thought something might of happened." Elena continues.  
"Hey, Lena, I'm fine, I'm fine, you know I would tell you right if something happened, besides what could happen in this town?" I ask her.  
"Right speaking of there is something I need to tell you, I saw that you were getting close with Rebekah I think it is time you found out." Elena starts to say.  
"Find out what?" I ask.  
"Here lets go to my room." So I follow her upstairs. I sit on her bed and she sits across from me.  
"Okay you might not believe it but here it goes. Do you believe in vampires?" She asks.  
I look at her strangely, "vampires, like from twilight." I ask not believing it.  
"Yes and no, well they are real and especially in this town, in 1864 this town was manifested with vampires." Elena goes on.  
"What?" I ask in disbelief.  
"Let me finish. So Stefan and Damon are vampires." Elena continues.  
"That can't be true they aren't real right?" I ask in denial.  
She shakes her head "I had to tell you because you were with Bekah. She's a vampire as well not just a vampire an original one of the first vampires on earth."  
"Wow. Okay, this is a joke right?" I ask her. Elena shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but no it's true, they are real, I will tell you everything okay." she says and I nod.

"So as I said Damon and Stefan are vampires, they were turned in 1864 by a vampire called Katherine Pierce, she is my doppleganger, she looks exactly like me."

"You have a doppelganger?' I ask finding myself to believe what she's telling me. "What else is there to know?"

"There is a herb called vervain, it keeps vampires from getting in your mind and biting you." She hands me a bracelet, "Where this day and night and you will be protected they won't be able to compel you."  
"Compel?" I ask.  
"It's mind compulsion it's how they get people to do what they want." Elena answers.  
I nod. "Also usually vampires burn in the sun but Damon and Stefan and several others can walk in the sun due to a magical ring."  
"Wow." I say kind of intrigued."So what else is in this town if its so supernatural?" I ask.  
"Well Caroline she's a vampire." Elena says.  
"How?" I ask sad.  
"Last year Katherine killed her and she died with vampire blood in her system that's how you become one." Elena answers.  
"You told me Rebekah was one too."  
"The Mikaelsons are older, over 1000 years." Elena answers.

Eventually Elena told me everything to know, about her being apart of Klaus's curse and that her blood makes hybrids, which is a combination of both werewolf and vampire, which Klaus is as well as Tyler, she told me Aunt Jenna is a vampire because Klaus was going to use her in the sacrifice but she survived, she also told me Bonnie is a witch, that was kind of cool, and Alaric Jenna's boyfriend/teacher is a vampire hunter.

"That's a lot to take in that's for sure." I say to her after she tells me everything.

"And if you need anything, or want to ask questions let me know, you can talk to Stefan even Damon." Elena says.

"Alright I believe you." I tell her hugging me. "I'm glad I know, I now know that I can prepare myself."

"What's happening tonight?" I ask her changing topic.  
"We are going to the grill. There is a open mike night." Elena answers.  
"You want me to sing with you don't you?" I ask her and she grins.  
"Just like old times." She says.  
"Fine lets go, let me get changed." I say hopping of her bed and going to my room to change.

* * *

Walking into the grill and it was packed. I saw several familiar faces and we walked over I hugged them all. I noticed Damon eyeing me at the bar and made my way over to him.  
"Hi again, I was hoping I would see you again." I say honestly.  
"Me too," he says ordering me a drink.  
"I'm underage." I say to him.  
"It's fine." He says smirking. "So Elena told you about our town secret?" He asks eyeing me.  
I nod. "Yep, and I glad I know now." I tell him.  
"Good." he says smirking.  
"So is this where you always hang out or do you do other things with your life?" I ask curious.  
"I do things I've lived a while I can use a break now and then." he says grinning.  
I laugh at the actual realism in his words. "Well I better get back, and you're buying me another drink later." I say to him smirking and he grins as I walk back to the others.  
"So Damon and you are awfully chummy." Caroline states,  
"Not really its the second time talking to him." I respond.  
"Just be careful." Caroline says.  
"I will." I answer her not wanting to argue.  
"So your singing with Elena?" Caroline asks,  
"Yes. I am excited to sing with her again." I tell Caroline.  
"You two used to to it when you were younger." Caroline says.  
"Yes it was fun." I smile.  
I eye elena and ask her to come over.  
"Ready to sing?" I ask her.  
"You bet." We head over to the set and Matt introduces us.  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to our usual open mike night, please welcome to the stage the lovely Elena Gilbert and Rachel Berry."  
We stand on stage and pick a song and we grin from ear to ear.  
"Ready?" She asks pressing play. And I nod waiting for my line.

**We are young ****_by Fun_**

**(Me) Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
**

**(Elena) So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Elena) Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Elena) Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**(Me) The moon is on my side (Nananananana)  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never arrived (Nananananana)  
But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Both) So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight**

As we curtsy everyone in the grill applauds and we make our way to our friends. I see Damon eyeing me with curiosity and walks over to me. "Your good." He says.  
"I know." I say with truth to the tone.  
"Modest I like it!" He says. "How long have you been singing for?" he asks me.  
"Ever since I could talk, I think I sang my first word then actually spoke it." I say smiling.  
He laughs. "Well with a voice like yours you shouldn't hide it." Damon says smirking.  
"Thanks, means a lot." I then take a seat in an empty chair and ask him to sit.  
"So a guy like you out on a night why are you single?" I ask him curiously.  
He arches an eyebrow "well I don't know you tell me?" He asks me.  
"Well I think you want to find love but you haven't found that person and inside your scared to find someone because you don't want to get hurt again."  
He arches another brow. "Spot on."  
"I'm good at reading people." I say sipping my drink.  
"I bet, your good at other things too." He says as a one of his legs strokes mine. I smile at him.  
"Want to get out of here?" He says not leaving eye-contact with mine. I nod and he leads the way. We arrive at his place and again it's huge.  
"So this is where you live, it's like a fricken hotel." I say shocked again. He laughs poring a drink from his bar. "Scotch?" He asks offering me one.  
I nod and he passes it to me. "So my turn to ask you a question, why leave a place like Ohio and come to a smaller place?" Damon asks.  
"Truthfully?" I ask.  
He nods. "Well, I never used to be this confident, I was quite dorky, and stubborn and winy but then one too many bully's and finding out I was being used I had enough I decided to change my life for the better and moved on." I answer him.  
"So your hiding under an act?" He asks raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm not hiding, I think I always had this in me I guess I just needed a kick in the bum to act on it, what about you, what's it like being a vampire?" I ask him.  
"Well it has it's pros, you live for an eternity, your faster, stronger, hotter, but everything is amplified." he answers.  
"So your humanity is amplified?" I ask.  
He nods. "You can switch it off not feel anything just be a vampire but then you don't feel regard for anything." Damon continues.  
"Have you ever turned it off?" I ask him and he nods. "Yes."  
"Is it hard to turn it back on?" I ask.  
"Yes but eventually it came back but then you have to live with the guilt." He goes one.  
"So you've killed people?" I ask.  
"Yes. It's apart of who we are, we can choose not to and just snap eat and erase but others enjoy it."  
"Do you still kill people?" I ask.  
"No but I want to it's in my nature to." he responds truthfully.  
"Well I'm glad your telling me this, I am just kinda overwhelmed with everything you know." I tell him honestly.  
He nods "elena didn't take it too well." he says.  
"Well I know elena she is very emotional and takes everything too seriously." I say to him.  
"Your right about that." He says as we clink our glasses together. We sit silent for a moment until I feel his presence close to me.  
"You know your different you have fire, passion dreams it's good." Damon says.  
"If I want to make something of myself I have to be able to do it. Like with my singing I want to be a star." I say grinning.  
"And no doubt you will be." he says as I smile looking into his eyes and he leans in closer to me and I reach him and we kiss. The kiss is slow at first and then it intensifies. His hands wrap around my waist as mine hang around his neck. His tongue explores mine as he makes my way for my neck and I let out a moan. I am now underneath him and he's on top of me kissing me passionately. I have never had a kiss like this before, beats Finns by a lot. We slowly make our way for the stairs as we make our way up. But then we hear someone clear there throat we look at the entry way and it's Stefan and Elena. I hide in Damon's chest as I can feel a grin form on his face.  
"Elena, brother, nice to see you."  
I can feel elena staring at me. "Um I better go." I say to Damon and walk towards the door with Elena following me. Stefan stays inside.

* * *

The car trip is silent as we get inside she finally speaks,  
"Didn't take you long enough did it?" She says grinning.  
I hit her softly. "Oh please, he's not how could I not resist that."  
She laughs "come on let's get you inside before yo dart back there."  
"If only we were a little quicker who knows where that would of gone." I say grinning.  
"Okay grows." She says but smiling.  
"Night Lena." I say as I close my door, I quickly message Kurt, Blaine and Sanatana about what happened and get into bed for a good nights sleep. All I think about is Damon, dam I am falling for him and I only have only just met him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of this story, this chapter involves Mystic Falls glee regionals and how she will be coming back to see the new directions regionals. hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks Anna xx**

* * *

"You ready to go?" I hear someone say from my bedroom door. It's Elena.

"Yep just last minute packing, how long until our ride is here?" I ask.

"Not long, we are driving with Stefan and Damon." Elena says.

"Damon's coming?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, any particular reason why you care." she smirks.

I throw one of my pillows at her "how is everyone getting there?"

"Carpooling mostly we will all meet there at 10 it's not far from here" she says.

"Okay, ill be ready in a minute." I finish packing and walk outside to see Stefan and Damon waiting for us. This isn't going to be awkward at all, I thought to myself.

* * *

The drive to regionals had awkward sexual tension between Damon and I. He keeps eyeing me from the rear view mirror and every time I look he smiles and I smile. We have been in the car about an hour and we are almost there.

"So Elena, how do you go at competitions?" I ask her trying to distract myself from Damon's eye flirting.

"Go alright but we have never made it to nationals but I have a feeling we will this year." Elena says from next to me.

"Well as long as we have fun, that's all that matters." I say to her.

We finally come to a stop outside the performance centre in Atlanta. "Where here!" Elena says excited.

"Ready?" I ask her and she nods. I grab my things from the boot, my performance dress, shoes, hair and makeup bag and we walk inside. The rest of the team is already here.

"Girls, you made it, now we have to go sign in then go to our dressing rooms." Mrs Jenkins says. We are allocated a change room for all of us and we start to get ready. Our dress consists of a silver flowy dress with a black belt fastened in. its perfect for the dance and easy to move around in. I see Rebekah is doing her hair.

"I'll be right back." I say to Elena and Caroline.

"Hey." I say coming up behind Rebekah.

"Hi, I am so nervous." she says softly.

"Nerves are actually a good thing. They make you perform better trust me nerves are normal I have nerves to." I tell her trying to comfort her.

"Really?" she asks.

"yeah everyone gets nervous." I say taking a seat next to her.

"Need any help with your hair?" she asks.

"Sure, we all agreed of hair down with curls right for the girls?" I say.

She nods. "Take a seat." And I obey.

After 20 minutes she is finished with my hair and I like what she is done. "your really good at hair aren't you?" I ask her.

"Thanks." she says with a small smile.

I quickly do my makeup and its time to get changed. We have our final call before we have to make our way for the stage.

"Okay, gleeks, remember try your hardest out there, go 100% and have fun, and don't forget to smile." Mrs Jenkins says.

"okay everyone." Says Caroline. "Hands in."

We all put our hands in "1, 2, 3, go Timbertones." And we raise our hands up and cheer all together.

"Alright Rachel your up, girls ready for your cue." Mrs Jenkins says as I nod and hug my back up vocalists, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie.

"Good luck." Rebekah says.

"thanks you too, have fun out there."

I walk out onto the stage and the four of us get into our positions for the first song. We hear the MC announce us.

"Please welcome from Mystic Falls High the Timbertones." And the crowd claps as the curtain is raised and me, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are seen and our music is played.

**Clarity ****_by Zedd_**

**High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain i  
It was worth it every time**

**Hold still right before we crash,  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass a  
And I drown in you again**

**'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?**

** (Back up Girls) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**If our love, is tragedy,**

**Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?**

**Walk on through a red parade, a  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes you  
Us forget all common sense**

**Don't speak as I try to leave,  
'Cause we both know what we'lld choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep a  
And I'll fall right back to you**

**'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I Don't't know why**

** If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?**

**(Back up Girls) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

** Why are you my clarity?  
(Back up Girls) (Clarity-Clarity-Clarity)**

**(Back up Girls) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**Why are you my remedy?**

**(Back up Girls) (Remedy-Remedy-Remedy)**  
**(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**Why are you my clarity?  
(Clarity-Clarity-Clarity)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**Why are you my remedy?  
(Remedy-Remedy-Remedy)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**If our love, is tragedy  
(Back up Girls) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**Why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's, insanity  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
Why are you my clarity?**

When I finish the first song the rest of the glee members come on stage. And the next music starts and we all do our moves.

**Wings ****_by Little Mix_**

**(Me) Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**(Me) Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And if they give you shhhh...**  
**Then they can walk on by**

**(Caroline) My feet, feet can't touch the ground**  
**And I can't hear a sound**  
**But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

**(Bonnie) Walk, walk on over there**  
**'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

**Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**Keep talking, all I know is**

**(Everyone) Mama told me not to waste my life,**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cause wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**(Hey, hey, woo!)**

**(Me) I'm firing up on that runway**  
**I know we're gonna get there someday**  
**But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no**

**(Elena) Talk, talk turns into air**  
**And I don't even care, oh yeah**

**Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**Keep talking, all I know is**

**(Everyone) Mama told me not to waste my life,**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night,**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cause wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**(Rebekah) I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**You better keep on walking**  
**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**  
**You better keep on walking**  
**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**

**Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**They're just like water off my wings**

**(Everyone) Mama told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cause wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**(Everyone) And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly.**

Our group performance is finished and everyone is smiling ready for the duet with me and Daniel. We walk to the center waiting for Monster to start.

**Monster ****_by Eminem ft. Rihanna_**

**(Me) I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)**

** (Daniel) I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggers can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, And eat it too  
And wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew seep and it was confusing  
Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam  
Hit the lottery (oh wee)  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a huge meet  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cookey as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
Cause I'm...**

** (Me) I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**

**(Me) Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh**

**(Daniel) Now I ain't much of a poet  
But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment  
And don't squander it  
Cause you never know when it could all be over  
Tomorrow so I keep conjuring  
Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this? there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're wandering?)  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder and stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen  
Cause I needed an interventionist to intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the...**

** (Me) I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**

**(Me) Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh**

** (Daniel) Call me crazy, but I had this vision  
One day that, I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But, until then,  
drums get killed and I'm Coming straight at  
Emcees, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that, I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played at  
Pumped the feeling  
and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and it relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something still, can make that  
Straw in the gold chump I will spend  
Rumpelstiltskin in a hay stack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the...**

**(Me) I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**

**(Me) I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
(Daniel) (Get along with)  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
(Daniel) (You're tryna)  
(Me) You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**

**(Daniel) Well, that's nothing**

As soon as we are finished the whole auditorium is on their feet. We all stand together and bow and run off stage. "Omg that was so good, Rachel you were great." Rebekah says.

"Thanks. Everyone was great, and that move you did in wings Caroline, wow. We have got this, now we can relax." I say and we head to our change room. At my post there is a bunch of flowers. On the note it says _"You were amazing tonight Rachel I would like to take you out. Damon xx"_

I smile and show Elena the card. "Omg, did he get you this?" Elena asks and I nod. And I see Stefan's head poke out.

"Stefan you were great out there some great dance moves." I say smiling.

"Thanks you were excellent." He says complementing me.

"Thanks Stefan, I need to go find your brother." I say exiting the change room. I eventually find him in the ruckus of the main foyer. "hey." I say to him.

"you were really good." He says.

"Thanks. And also thank you for the flowers." I tell him.

"no worries, so are you going to answer my question?" he asks.

"Yes I will go on a date with you." I tell him.

After all the competitors performed we got escorted back on stage to announcing the placements. The judge comes out.

"in third place from Atlanta Georgia, "the song makers." We clap nicely for them.

"in second place also from Atlanta right here "the trebblemakers."

"and finally in first place and heading to nationals from Mystic Falls The Timbertones." We all scream and jump and Caroline grabs the trophy and holds it up as the audience screams with applause.

"We won, we are going to nationals in Chicago!" Caroline says excitedly. "And it's all to you Rachel." Everyone claps.

"Not just me, you all were great some of those dance moves were insane it was great guys, now lets celebrate!" I say really excited.

* * *

Coming back home from regionals I have a Skype call waiting for me it was from Kurt.

"hey Kurt I miss you." I say to him.

"miss you too Rachel, how is Mystic Falls."

"Couldn't be more happy Kurt and someone asked me out on a date." I say smiling.

"oh, is he cute." Kurt asks.

I nod. "not just cute, hot like smoking hot." I say enthusiastically.

"I have to meet him. Listen you still coming to regionals this week." He asks.

"When is it again?" I ask.

"Wednesday, this week." he responds.

"I might be able to, ill have to see if I can come back, might even bring a few people." I tell him.

"Bring as many as you like, well I miss you and good luck." I hang up.

I hear a presence behind me I turn around and its Damon. "hi, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Wanted to make sure you got settled in right." He says.

"yeah I'm good, just talked to an old friend." I tell him.

"so are you going to go visit them?" Damon asks.

"I kind of promised you know to see them be there for their regionals, I don't break promises." I tell him.

"Well how about a mini vacation with the group, you, me Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, all head to Lima with you?" He asks.

"You all would go?" I ask him.

"I would go because I want to know what you were like before you came here." he says.

"there is a reason why I left there but okay, ill ask Elena. Hold on." He smiles as I leave my room.

I knock on Elena's door. "Hey, Lena, you awake?" I ask her.

"yeah. Come in." she says sitting on her bed.

"So Damon just offered to take me to Lima to see my old high schools regionals I was wondering if you and Stefan wanted to come as well as Caroline and Bonnie?" I ask.

She smiles. "He actually offered to go with you?" she asks shocked.

"yeah, it was kind of weird but I think I like him." I tell her.

"Then yes, when?" she asks.

"On Wednesday, so leave Tuesday." I say.

"Done the girls would love to skip school and scope out the competition. And while we are there don't say anything about our comp I want to wait to see where they place."

She nods. "I better go tell Damon he is waiting."

"Wait he is in your room?" she asks.

I nod and walk out. "So looks like I'm going back home, leave Tuesday after school?" I say.

"Done I will see you then." He says and flashes out of my window.

I quickly call Santana. "Hey Santana, how are you?" I ask her.

"Rachel I'm good, how's things?" she asks.

"Listen I am coming back for regionals, don't tell anyone I am coming I want it to be a surprise and I am bringing a few friends. And you didn't tell them about me joining the glee club did you?" I ask her.

"No, should I have I would be happy to tell." She jokes.

"no it's fine, please don't I will tell them soon, but I am just coming to watch." I say.

"okay I will see you then." she says.

"And remember don't say anything, especially to Kurt I am going to surprise him." I tell her.

"This will be good. And you heard how glee isn't the same?" she says.

"yeah, well I guess I will judge that when I come back, see you soon. Bye."

I hop into bed after a great day and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next chapter of this story. This chapter is of the New directions regionals and Rachel seeing her old team analter bring her friends with her.**

**hope you like it, please review.**

**thanks xx**

* * *

At the airport we are waiting for our flight.

"So what is Lima like?" Bonnie asks.  
"Well it's a bigger town the mystic falls that's for sure, also lots happening, average high school, so not to fascinating."  
"So where we staying?" Elena asks.  
"My dads place, they aren't home." I answer.  
"Where are they?" Stefan asks.  
"Traveling probably, I keep lost track."

We piled on the plane and lucky me I am sitting next to Damon. I smile as he takes his seat.

"Lucky me." Damon says sliding in next to me.  
"This was a random coincidence wasn't it, no compulsion was needed right?" I ask curious.  
"No." He grins. "You excited to be heading back home?" he asks.  
"Yes and no, I haven't told them about me joining the glee club here, I don't know how they will react." I tell him.  
"If they were really your friends they would be happy for you." he says to me.  
"Everyone keeps saying that but you haven't met these people some are total bitches." I say to him not realising my tone.  
"Well if they are, ill just bite them." he jokes.  
I smile at his thought "So when are you going to take me out on a date?" I ask him curiously.  
"I thought we would just skip and go to the bedroom, I mean almost happened a few nights ago." he smirks.  
"Oh yeah and we got caught, haven't heard the end of it at home." I say smiling.  
"So changing the topic. What was it like back in the 1860s?" I ask curious.  
"Well a lot of family rules, and traditions, lots of events, and the town was very anti vampire." Damon answers.  
"What about now, do people know?" I ask him.  
"Only Caroline's mum and Tyler's mum, but other than that no." he answers.  
"So you have been pretty good at hiding it?" I ask.  
"We have had some tough calls but all fine now."

* * *

We take off shortly after and we venture in our flight. I rest my head on Damons chest and he great accepts as I shut my eyes. As we decend into landing I am very excited. We get off the plane and assemble in two taxis to take us all to my place. Arriving at my dads home it is quiet. I open the door and turn the lights on and let everyone get settled.  
"So everyone welcome, feel free to find a space to crash, only room that's off limits is my dads rooms anywhere else is fine."  
"This place is so cute." Bonnie says looking around.  
"Thanks." I quickly run up to my room to check on things, I make sure all old photos are taken down and just memories of glee are in there. I look in my wardrobe and see my old glee costumes. Wow there are alot of hideous ones.  
I hear a knock and it's Caroline. "Hey." I say letting her in.  
"We are going to head out for dinner, want to come?' she asks.  
"Sure, I know a great place." I say excited.

* * *

We arrive at breadsticks our local hangout and we file into a booth.  
"So Rachel what is good here?" Stefan asks,  
"Everything accept the noodles, was sick for two days." I tell Stefan.  
"Okay thanks for the tip, but I guess it won't worry me." he smiles.  
"I almost forgot your dead it won't hurt you." I joke ands everyone laughs. once we have ordered our meals I see the doors of breadsticks open. "Omg, no, why did I come." I say looking down.  
"Everything okay Rach?" Elena asks concerned.  
"Just one of many reasons why I left just walked in, well two reasons." I say.  
I look at the door to see Finn and Quinn walk in like they own the place. "Let me guess, cheating exe and bitchy skank?" Caroline says and I laugh.  
"Bingo." I answer as I sit up straight and sit closer to Damon who is eyeing me closely but he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"So this place is cool, this the local hang out?" he asks.

"Yes. everyone comes here." I say smiling at him thankful that he is here. I look up at the table and I realise they haven't noticed me. Good. We are sitting talking when Damon says something funny and we crack up. It was a loud enough laugh for people to notice and one of them was Finn. At first I didn't realise he was looking at me but then I looked up from eating a fry and I saw him eyeing me. I ignore him and go back to the conversation.

"So your old glee members have no idea your here?" Bonnie asks.  
"Well two of them do now, Finn just noticed me. And it looks like he's on his way over." I say sitting up straight as the others on the table eye him angrily. Damon holds me closer and I place a hand on his thigh to say thanks with a squeeze as Finn gets to our table.

"Rachel?" Finn says shocked to see me.  
"Finn, good to see you, how's things?" I ask eating another fry.  
"Yeah good, and you?" He asks glancing around the table then eyeing Damon and my closeness.  
"Good, I was going to surprise everyone but I came to watch your regionals brought a few friends." I say pointing to them.  
"Glad your here." He says ignoring everyone.  
"So how's glee?" I ask curious.  
"It's fine." He says flatly.  
"Oh good I guess, what songs you singing?" I ask trying to gan info.  
"It's a suprise." He says.  
"Well I can't wait to see it." He walks off back to Quinn who is giving me the biggest dirty but I just put a fake smile on my face.  
"Okay he was an ass." Caroline pipes in first.  
"And I realise now?" I say to them.  
"Well he's nothing." Elena says. "He lost you I mean look at the girl he's with yuck." Elena says and I love that she is here for me.  
"Elena Gilbert are you being a bitch?" Caroline says shocked but excited.  
"When someone is mean or hurts my family I become mean." she says eyeing Quinn and Finn. I smile at her efforts. We all leave but before I leave I say a quick goodbye to Quinn and Finn. "Finn, Quinn," I say reaching there table with Elena at my side.  
"Rachel, you came back." Quinn says.  
"Like I promised came back for regionals, good luck tomorrow your going to need it." I say smugly and I leave with a fake smile and wave and walk out arm in arm with Elena.

* * *

Then next day we are headed for my old school I decided to show Elena and the girls around the school as Damon and Stefan were in the crowd minding our seats.  
"So this is my old locker, I wonder if it has the same combo." I put in my old combo and see my old locker empty. "Wow brings back memories. Lots happened in this hall."  
"Like what?" Caroline asks.  
"Don't want to go into the full detail, some good stuff like musical numbers but bad stuff as well." I respond to Caroline's question.  
"I'm sorry I had no idea." Elena says.  
I smile. I show them the whole school and that's when I hear the glee club talking loudly.  
"Ready for the suprise?" I say to them and they nod excitedly.  
When I walk in the door I see 12 people crowded together. I then make my announcement. "Well looks like a lot has changed here." I say loudly for everyone to hear.  
"Rachel, omg your here." Kurt says hugging me with Blaine, then Mercedes comes over running, Mike and Sam, Tina, Puck, Artie most of my old friends. Santana gives me a hug as well.  
"I promised to come watch." I say to them all. I see Kurt crying. "Kurt why are you crying?" I ask him.  
"I'm just so glad to see you." he says.  
"Hey, no crying you ill ruin your makeup." I say hugging him. Everyone laughs. "Oh sorry, these are my friends from Mystic Falls, this is Elena, Caroline and Bonnie." I say introducing them to the members. And they great them nicely.

"Rachel?" Mr Shue says.  
"Hey Mr Shue, how's it going?" I ask him.  
"To be honest everyone is freaking out." he says.  
"Oh please you will be fine, just came to wish you good luck." I tell him. I turn to walk out with the girls when Finn runs up behind us. "Rachel wait can I tak to you for a second?"  
"Sure, ill meet you with the others." I say to the girls as they continue walking.  
"Shouldn't you be ready to go on?" I ask him.  
"Just wait, I have something to tell you, look I was an idiot for doing those things to you, using you and just being a jackass, I just wanted to say sorry." he says, I don't believe it but I am the bigger person now.  
"Apology accepted Finn, I hope your happy with everything." I say to him and am about to leave.  
"That's the thing I am not. Ever since you left I have been miserable everyone is." he says.  
"Well it's still only recent but you will survive you can live without me. I better go, good luck and I wish you all the best." I say turning around and walking off with a smile on my face. I got what I wanted an apology from Finn and that's all I ever wanted. I meet with the others and take a set next to Damon on the aisle.  
"Hey." I say meeting with the others.  
"Everything okay?" Elena asks,  
"Couldn't be better, finally got the apology I should have gotten long time ago." I say to her.  
"Good. I don't have to kick his ass." She says as the lights dim and the audience clap loudly.

The MC calls the first group aural intensity, they sing but it isn't very good, then the MC calls Vocal Tones and then the last group is The New Directions. There first song is Hall of Fame, by the script, then the group number is All or Nothing an original song wrote buy one of the members and the last song was I don't care by icona pop. When they finished we all stand to congratulate.

"You weren't wrong when you said they were good." Caroline said.  
"I told you." I said to Caroline who leant over Damon. I take hold of Damon's hand and he reassured me that they had nothing on me and I smile. When the groups were called back on stage it was time for the winner i was silently hoping they woudlnt make it but they were the best group of today. and the New Directions were announced as the winners which was not to me. Walking out to the Carpark, I saw Santana waiting by her car with Britany.

"Santana?" I say coming up to her as the others are walking to the cars.  
"Your here, what you think?" she asks.  
"You were great, couldn't of done better myself." she says.  
"How long you staying for?" Santana asks me.

"we leave tomorrow, I wanted to come and see you guys." I answer.  
"Were you at breadsticks last night?" she asks.  
"Yes, with my friends why?" I ask.  
"Quinn said she saw you and you were with like this guy." Santana says.  
"Well we aren't together but I was sitting next to someone why?" I ask.  
"Apparently Finn couldn't stop talking about you." she says smiling.  
"Oh, well he's with Quinn now so he doesn't have to worry about me." I say to her truthfully.  
"It was like he was jealous." she adds.  
"Well I was sitting next to the guy I am starting to get feelings for." I say with a smile "and may have rubbed it in his face." I add. And Santana smiles.  
"So are you going to watch us at nationals in Chicago?" She asks.  
"I will be there but ill actually be competing." I answer.  
"Really?" she asks.  
"Yeah I didn't want to tell anyone until I knew you guys won so yeah we won our own regionals so we are heading to nationals." I answer.  
"Are you going to tell everyone?" she asks.  
"Yeah, but not right now, I got to get back, my friends are waiting, you did great." I say hugging her and walking away.

* * *

Arriving back in mystic falls the next day I was wrecked. Damon and I talked the whole time. I really am starting to fall for him but I don't want to make the first move officially he said that he is taking me out tomorrow night so I am excited about that.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**please review I want to know what everyone thinks.**

* * *

The next day at school went rather smoothly, we had glee practice after school and we were going to start planing for nationals. This is mystic falls first ever nationals so they are all very excited about it, the whole town is. Walking into glee we all take our seats and Mrs Jenkins begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman I want to congratulate you all on your regionals win and that we are heading to nationals in Chicago!" We all cheer loudly. I'm sitting with Rebekah who is excited.  
"Now there is a theme this year and the songs we have to sing must be from a top ten chart in the last year, so each lesson we will pick several songs that might be suitable and we will sing them the best ones we will pick. We will be singing four songs." she takes a breath. "So today pair up and sing one of these songs to help practice, these songs aren't on the top ten but it will get you working with people you usually don't work with. You have 20 minutes to practice you can go anywhere but be back here in half an hour please."

"So how did you enjoy regionals?" I ask her.  
"It was fun for once I felt like a normal school girl." She responds.  
"Good well yesturday I went back to my old home time to see my old school regionals and they won so we will be competing against them." I tell her.  
"Have you told them?" She asks.  
"Just one of them I will when it gets closer you know." I tell her and she nods.  
"So what song do you want to sing." She says giving me the sheet.  
"Lets have a look." I say flicking through the pages of song choices. We leave the room and head outside.  
"Here's a song, I know it's tacky but it's rather, cute, I danced to this song at my last prom." I tell her.  
"You start ill do the second set."  
She begins to sing.

**Take my breath away by Berlin**

**(Rebekah) Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame**

**(Me) Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say**

**(Both) Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**

**(Me) Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning**

**(Rebekah) To some secret place to find  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
My love**

**(Both) Take my breath away**

**(Rebekah) Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid**

**(Both) Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**

**(Me) Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames**

**(Both) Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say**

** (Both)Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**

When we finish singing we hear a clapping coming from in front of us.  
"Oh god." Rebekah says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"It's my brother Klaus, he's so annoying." she says.  
"What's he doing here?" I ask.  
"I have no idea." she replies.  
"Hello lovelies, I just was passing through and heard some rather talented singing, I had to check it out." he says, I don't believe him.  
"Really Nik you were passing through a high school, what are you actually doing here?" Bec asks more sternly,  
"Ill let you two talk, see you inside." I hurry inside to get away. I keep forgetting that they are original vampires I'm never going to forget that but Rebekah seems so normal though.

* * *

Walking inside the choir room I bump into stefan. "Hey you okay?" He asks me.  
"Yeah, it was weird Klaus showed up at school outside with me and Rebekah." I tell him.  
"Did he do anything?" he asks concerned.  
"No but he was acting very creepy." I tell him.  
"Try your best to stay away from him, he's bad news, I know you are friends with Rebekah but just be careful okay." he says to me.  
"I will. And I hope you okay with Elena telling me everything." I ask him.  
"It would have come out one way or another I would of rather it come out before something happened." he says.  
"Yeah me too." He leaves and I collect my stuff from the room. I turn around and infront of me is Klaus.  
"My god, you scared me, you do know it's bad to sneak up on a girl like that?" I ask him catching my breath.  
"Sorry didn't mean to startle you love." he says. Why does he keep calling me that it's weird, I really don't like this guy but there isn't much I can do, he is a 1000 year old hybrid who could kill me in two seconds so I better ease up.  
"Can I help you?" I ask him still trying to catch my breath.  
"I just wanted to say you have a great voice." he says.  
"Thanks I guess, I really got to get going, it was good meeting you again." I tell him trying to get out of the room.  
"Why the rush sweatheart?" he asks.  
"Look I don't know if this works on every girl but it's not working on me, can you just leave me alone please." I tell him my voice picking up intensity.  
"Why so scared love?" he asks me smirking.  
"I know what you are." I say to him sounding confident.  
"Ah good then you know I can end you like that." he says clicking his fingers.  
"What do you want?" I ask him.  
"You of course." he says.  
I start to laugh. "Oh wow, okay I'm just going to go now." I say moving to his side but he stops me. "Nicklaus let her to." I hear another British voice.  
"Ah Elijah always coming to the rescue." Klaus says.  
"Run along now." He says to me and I dash out and head to my car and speed off.

* * *

I rush inside when I get home still shaking. When I get inside I slamm the door shut hard. Jeremy is on the couch.  
"Hey what's the rush?" He says to me looking at me. He comes over to me. "Hey your shaking what happened?"  
"It was Klaus, when everyone left after practice today he cornered me and he scared me but Elijah stopped him before he could do anything." I say repeating the event that just occurred.  
"Did he hurt you?" He asks his voice flat and controlled.  
"No."  
"Listen you need to stay with someone all the time, Klaus is bad." he tells me sternly.  
"I kind of got that now." I say to him starting to relax.  
"Here I will make you some vervain tea to make you relax." He says helping me into the kitchen.  
"Vervain tea that keeps vampires from biting you right controlling you right?" I ask him.  
"Yes."  
I nod. "So how did you take all this supernatural stuff?"  
"I found out about a year ago, at first elena didn't tell me but I found out and I kind of can't back out now." he says to me.  
"So that goes for me too then?" I ask.  
He nods. "Yeah I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, I just have to be more careful." I tell him.  
"Yes. So I heard you won your regionals" Jeremy says to me.  
"Yeah we did, it was fun performing again." I tell him.  
"good, are you going to be okay?" he asks..  
"yeah I will be fine, Thanks Jeremy." I say walking up the stairs and log onto my computer. I have an incoming Skype call from Kurt. It isn't just Kurt it's Puck and Finn as well.

"Hi guys."  
"Hey." Kurt says.  
"So why the random call?" I ask them all.  
"We just wanted to make sure you got home okay from your trip." Puck says.  
"Yeah got home fine." I tell them.  
I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I say to the door.  
"Sorry someone just came in hold on." I tell the guys on the computer.  
Damon steps inside my room. "Damon hi." I say smiling then I remember my Skype is on.  
"Hold on one second." I say to Damon.  
"Guys I have to go, ill talk to you guys soon okay." I inform them.  
"Of course, we miss you." and the call ends.  
I turn to face Damon. "Everything okay?" I ask him.  
"I heard about your encounter with Klaus today." he says.  
"Really because I only told Jeremy. How did you find out?" I ask him

"I was at the grill and Stefan was talking about it. you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, a little nerve racking but Elijah stopped him." I then ask him. "Why didn't you use the window like you always do?" I ask him curiously.

"Well, I heard your friends talking so I thought I would do the right thing then just appear out of nowhere."

I laugh. "Smart thinking."

"So why else did you come here?" I ask him.

"Well, I wanted to ask you out on our first official date." he says.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask him.

"I don't know, wherever you want." I say.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask him.

"yes." he answers.

"You said, that you've killed people before right, why haven't you tried to kill me or haven't in a while?" I ask.

he takes a deep breath "because for a while I was in love with someone that I couldn't be in love with and I did things to protect her kind of changed me, but everyday I want to be what I am but I can't."

"The girl, was Elena wasn't it?" I ask him.

he nods. "yes, but ever since I met you I feel like I am my old human self again accept that's heightened."

I nod. "thanks for telling me, because I need to know this stuff, because I like you Damon, I don't want you to change for me, I haven't really seen the real you, I can tell by the way your feeling that you want to be yourself but you can't. Are you still drinking from people now?" I ask him.

"No, right now I am drinking from blood bags." he tells me.

"But you want to drink from the vein, can you control it?" I ask.

"yeah, not like Stefan though, he has problems." he says.

"Elena told me that he has problems so he drinks animal blood or is slowly going back on human blood, he was bad wasn't he?" I ask him.

"we all are bad Rachel, it's just Stefan thinks he can hide behind the animal blood but he never learnt how to control it, so whenever he was on it, it would control him."

"Thank you for telling me this stuff, it helps, sometimes I forget what you are, I guess it's a good thing." I say to Damon.

I wrap my hands around his waist giving him a hug. His hands wrap around mine as well and I look up into his eyes and he kisses me softly. The kiss starts to deepen and gets a lot hotter. I place my hands around his neck and our tongues dance with one another and he pushes me to my bed and I fall underneath him. I rip open his shirt as he rips off mine and he trails kisses down my stomach and I let out a little moan. He smirks at me and goes back to kissing me. I manoeuvre myself on top of him and kiss his chest and neck. I feel his erection as I straddle him. All I think about is wanting him. I look down at him and smile and continue kissing him. He's had enough of my niceness he pushes me back underneath him and he begins to take of my pants. When I feel him enter inside me I gasp softly not to make any sound. He starts slowly and then gets harder and faster until he reaches his peak and he collapses next to me and we stare engagingly into each others eyes.

"So we kind of just skipped the whole first day scenario." I say catching my breath.  
"Only you could make jokes like that." He smirks.  
"So what is this now, do we tell people what happens? Do we act normal do we ignore one another in the presence of others?" I ask him.  
"Well what do you want to do?" He asks  
"I want this to work I like you but I don't want you to think that it's just sex because I'm not that type of girl." I tell him honestly.

"Let's try take it slow, because I want this to work, and I have never wanted anything more than this." he says.

I smile at him and he slowly gets off my bed. "So that date I'll pick you up, you just name when and what time and I will organise everything else." He tells me.

"Okay." I say smiling putting my clothes back on. he quickly kisses me and vanishes out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the next chapter, some surprising things happen in this chapter and a glee favourite comes to mystic falls who is it and why has she come?**

**hope you are enjoying it.**

**anna**

* * *

For the next week or so I have been going out with Damon alot. He treats me like I am the only girl in the world. Other than seeing Damon school was going well. Every week we would meet at glee club and rehearse for Nationals. I still haven't told my old glee club so I am going to tell them today. Figuring that they are at glee club practice I log onto the computers in the computer lab at school. I call Santana to get the glee club together, I know if I do it over the computer I can always just end the call, better than in person. I have Elena and Bonnie by my side for support. When Santana got all the glee club they were all suprised to see me.

"Hey everyone." I say to them waving.  
"Hey Rach." They say at the one time. Some of the faces are excited some are shocked to see me calling them.  
"So your probably wondering why I have called you guys I wanted to tell you all together and I want you to hear it from me not someone else." I begin to say.  
"What is it Rach?" Asks Mercedes.  
"Well, I don't know how to tell you guys this I'm letting you know I am coming to Nationals in Chicago." I tell them.  
"That's great Rachel." Says Mr Shue.  
"Well I'm not just coming I'm competing." I inform them.  
"What do you mean competing?" Finn asks with a flat face.  
"I joined the Glee club here at Mystic Falls as they wanted me to join and well we won our Regionals and we are competing at Nationals." I tell them all.  
"Wait aren't we competing at Nationals too." Asks Brittany confused.  
I hear a laugh come from Elena. I nudge her and she stops laughing. "Yes I'm competing at nationals that means I'm competing against you guys." I tell them again.  
It's silent at first there are mixed emotions some are shocked some are happy but it's all amongst everyone. "Guys say something what do you feel?" I ask them all.  
"Why are you competing its unfair?" Finn says.  
"Unfair, how is it unfair, I am doing what I love to do, sing and dance, I never said that I would never sing again." I say to Finn because he is the only objecting this.  
"Well you didn't tell us you joined a glee group." Finn blurted out.  
"Was I supposed to not too. I moved because I couldn't handle it there, and Finn you are mostly the reason." I say angrily.  
"What did I do?" Finn asks yelling.  
"What did you do, let me make a fucking list for you Finn Hudson. You used me just so I wasn't upset, you cheated on me with fake barbie over there and lastly you ruined my whole glee experience because I was so stupid to fall for you, you know what Finn, this move is the best thing that I have ever done in my life and for the first time I feel loved by everyone around me. So don't you say what did I do, act all innocent, because if anything I shouldn't even be talking to you. I called you guys to tell you that I will see you at Nationals, but you know what, and you all know that when I want something I get it, so ill see you all at Nationals and give it your best because I have a few tricks up our sleeves that are going to blow your minds. Artie, Tine, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Blaine, Puck, Sam, Britany, and Mike I miss you all and I wish you the very best and to you Finn and Quinn, good luck because your going to need it."  
I walk off not hanging up I'm angry. Elena then speaks into the screen.  
"As my cousin said, you Finn Hudson, are a freak and you can go to hell, you hurt my family I hurt you, watch yourself at nationals Finn because your not only going to have to deal with me but her boyfriend and he is very protective of her, bye Kurt and Santana." Elena flicks off the Skype call and follows to where I was.

* * *

_Santana POV_  
"Way to go Finn, real good of you." I say.  
"Shut up you slut." Finn says.  
I walk over and slap Finn in the face. "That was for Rachel and this is for calling me a slut, you treat girls like dirt, look at you, you know Rachel is right, and Quinn, I would get out before you are used by this frankestein of a giant. If it wasn't for some of these members in this glee club I would be following Berry right of Mystic Falls."  
I walk from the choir room angry and leave school. I know where I am going.

* * *

"I heard you blew a lid today?" Damon says while we are at the bar at the grill.  
"You have no idea, it felt good, the look on his face was priceless and then Elena warned him that if he ever hurt me again that you would deal with him." I say taking a shot that Damon compelled the bar tender to get me.  
"That I would do. How did the others react?" He asks.  
"The others took it well I guess Finn finally snapped but I know right now Santana is going all Liama heights on him right now, surprising she was the one that helped me out through my last month I was at McKinley."  
My phone starts ringing. "Speaking of Santana this is her. Ill be back." I get up and head to the bathroom.

"Hey Santana, you okay?" I ask her over the phone.  
"Hey, I just wanted to say you were really brave in telling Finn off." she says over the phone.  
I smile. "Thanks San. You okay?"  
"Well I'm going to need a lift?" She says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask her. I hear the bathroom door open and in comes Santana.  
"A lift back to yours." My face is in shock.  
"Omg what are you doing here?" I ask giving her a tight hug.  
"You were right to move, Glee is not the same without out you. I was wondering if I could move here with you, I already spoke to my parents and they said its cool if its cool with you, they already spoke to the school."  
My mouth opens. "What brought this on?" I ask her.  
"Since you left everyone has been moody, not hanging around another and I was over the tension so I left during glee practice and came straight here." Santana explains.  
"Of course you can say I will have to speak to with my cousins, but if you can't maybe we can get an apartment together or something." I tell her.  
"Come here." I say hugging here. "It's a small town here but you are going to love it." I inform her.  
She smiles. "When do I get to meet the boyfriend that is going to beat Finn up?" she asks.  
I laugh. "He's just at the bar, ill introduce you."

We walk out arm in arm and head to where Damon is he sees me then sees Santana.  
"Who's this?" He asks.  
"Damon, this is Santana, she's moving here." I tell him.  
"Nice to meet you Damon." She says shaking his hand.  
"You too, so your a friend from Ohio?" He asks.  
"Yes, we have become incredibly close over the past couple months surprisingly." Santana says.  
"Yeah she told me." Damon replies. "Can I get you a drink?" he asks her.  
"Sure." She says and we sit at the bar. We end up talking for a couple hours and Elena and Stefan walk in the grill.  
"Hey elena, you remember Santana?" I ask her.  
"Yeah, actually one of her good friends." she says. "This is my boyfriend Stefan." Elena continues.  
"Nice to finely put a face to a name." Stefan says shaking Santana's hand.  
"So what brings you to Mystic Falls Santana?" Elena asks curious.  
"Well I was over Ohio, like this one and well my parents said I could come here." Santana inform Elena.  
"Yeah I was going to ask you, could she stay with us? if not we were thinking on getting an apartment to ourselves." I ask Elena.  
"Ill have to talk to Jenna, maybe a few nights." Elena says smiling.  
"So what did the other members say to you leaving?" I ask Santana sipping on my cocktail.  
"I haven't told them." She responds.  
"So you left without telling anyone?" I ask a little shocked.  
"I know, it doesn't help that the captain is a dick." Santana snipes in.  
"Cheers to that." Elena adds. and they clink their glasses together.  
"I get it you don't like Finn?" Santana says raising an eyebrow,  
"Nope, he hurt my cousin." Elena says hugging me.  
"Yeah he is very unco and clumsy, he broke Rachel's nose once." Santana says.  
"What?" Damon says.  
"Oh no, not like that, he can't really dance well, I was partnered with him and well he fumbled elbow right to my nose." I say reasuring Damon. "This one, actually laughed about it." I say recalling the memory.  
"Hey, in my defence we weren't close."  
"Tell me about it but if it wasn't for that we wouldn't have won our competitions would we." I say grinning.  
"No." Santana says.

* * *

We all eventually leave the bar, Stefan drives Santana, Elena and I home to our place. Walking in the front door Jenna was in the kitchen.  
"Hey Jenna." I say walking in and she notices Santana.  
"Hey Rachel, who's this?" She asks.  
"This is my friend Santana do you mind if she stays here a couple nights until she finds an apartment?" I ask Jenna.  
"Sure, no worries stay as long as you like." Jenna says smiling.  
"Thank you." Santana says as I help her with her bags in my room.

* * *

The next day is school and Sanatana has her first day. I told her it will be fine. I introduced her to everyone like Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and the rest of the glee club. She was happily accepted and Mrs Jenkins wanted to see what she could do so, she sang in front of the group.

**Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys**

**She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down**

**This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...**

**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down**

**This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...**

**Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**

**This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]**

**She's just a girl and she's on fire**

When Santana finishes everyone cheers and congratulates her. "Wow Santana looks like we have a great team going into Nationals, we are going to kill it." mrs Jenkins says.  
"Yeah we are." Caroline says. "Santana as captain welcome to the team and we are going to rock it in Chicago, with two powerhouse voices like yours and Rachel's no one is going to top us."  
"Thanks for letting me join guys and I have dance training as well as we can do harder dance moves as the new directions have killer dancers." Santana informs the team.  
"Look so like we have a great source of knowledge from both of you. Tomorrow we will start rehearsing. Nationals is in two weeks and we have to practice everyday. Alright everyone, you can go see you tomorrow."  
Walking out with Santana the others leave before us Rebekah comes up behind us.

"Hey Rachel I just want to apologise for my brothers behaviour the other day."  
"Oh don't mention it. Rebekah this is Santana, Santana Rebekah, you two have similar attitudes you will hit it off. Now if you excuse me I have a date."  
"Have fun." Santana says and I run off.

* * *

_Rebekah POV_  
Santana and I are still standing there when Rachel leaves.  
"You were really good." I say to her starting the awkward conversation.  
"Thanks, so is there anything good in this town to do?" Santana asks.  
"Not really but if you want we can go shopping?" I say.  
"Sure, lead the way, I need new clothes, it's rather chilly here."  
"Yeah but you'll get used to it." And we leave the choir room.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter 8 hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks Anna xx**

* * *

I slowly roll out of bed and see the limp figure of Santana in my bed.  
"Wake up," I say shaking her. "We got to get ready for school." I say to her.  
"Five minutes." She wines.  
I leave my room to shower and walk back in to find Santana up. "Good your up." I say taking the towel off my head.  
"So how you finding Mystic Falls so far?" I ask her grabbing close from my closet.  
"It's nice, everyone is so friendly, but I get a werid vibe." Santana says.  
"Werid vibe?" I ask curious.  
"Yeah like this town has a secret." She explains.  
"Don't know much because I've only been here a couple times. Ill meet you down stairs." I tell her.  
Walking downstairs I see Jenna and Jeremy in the kitchen. "Good morning." I say to them,  
"Morning how did you sleep?" Jenna asks.  
"Alright. What's for breakfast?" I ask.  
"Toast, don't cook well." she says.

* * *

Walking into glee practice we were told to do a singing assignment. Duets. I am doing a duet with Caroline. "So what do you want to sing?" I ask her going through the song lists.  
"Lets see, I know it's One Direction but I love this song." She says showing me the song.  
"Don't be embarrassed I love this song."  
"Glad I got your approval" she says.  
"Ill sing the first verse then we will just go down the list and the chorus we will sing together." I tell her.  
"Sounds good."  
We practice for about 15 minutes and it is time for everyone to perform. The duet coupling are Bonnie and Elena, Santana and Rebekah, and the rest of the couples there are six duets. Caroline and I are first.

**Little Things ****_by One Direction_**

**(Me) Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me**

**(Caroline) I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly**

**(Both) I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things**

**(Both) You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me**

**(Caroline) I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me**

**(Me) I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things**

**(Caroline) You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.**

**(Both) And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things**

**(Both) I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things**

Once Caroline and I finished it was Elena and Bonnies turn. Elena introduces their song. "We are singing call me maybe, please get up and dance with us if you like to."

**Call Me Maybe ****_by Carley Rae Jepsen_**

**(Elena) I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**

**(Bonnie) I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way**

**(Elena) Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?**

**(Both) Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!**

******(Both)** It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

**(Bonnie) You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way**

**(Elena) I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way**

**(Bonnie) Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!**

******(Both)** It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

******(Elena)** Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

******(Both)** It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Bonnie)** Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

******(Both)** Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

******(Both)** So call me, maybe!

Everyone in the room is on their feet clapping and cheering the two girls. "Elena Bonnie, I think that was one of the best performances I've seen you two do, well done girls. Alright so we are going to have to show the rest tomorrow. But tomorrow I will be giving you the songs we will be singing and who will be singing what. Have a good day." Mrs Jenkins says. Santana and I leave and I ask her. "Santana what you doing this afternoon?"  
"Rebekah and I are going to work on songs is that okay?" She asks.  
At first I am hesitant but I cave in I don't want her to know anything about this town. "Sure but don't be late okay. We will be at the grill if you finish early."  
She nods and walks off.

* * *

Walking into the grill I see everyone is already here.  
"Hey guys." I greet them all. Everyone is there which is good. "It's packed tonight what's happening?" I ask.  
"Another mike night." Elena answers.  
"They must be pretty popular then aren't they?" I ask.  
"Yeah, it's just a lot of fun." Bonnie answers. "How are you doing with everything I mean it must be difficult." She asks me.  
"I mean yes sometimes I forget because you are just so normal and then your not, I'm dating Damon so I don't know." I explain to her.  
"I've seen a change in Damon it's good, he used to be crazy and do whatever he wanted." She says.  
"I know Elena told me but I guess he just needed to be able to share that not so dark side with someone. Anyway you singing tonight?" I ask her.  
"Probably, are you?" Bonnie asks smiling.  
"If there is a microphone, stage and an audience I most defiantly will be singing." I inform her and she laughs.  
"I'm going to go get a drink be right back." I stand up and walk to the bar.  
"Hey Matt." I say approaching him.  
"Hey Rachel, you singing tonight?" He asks.  
"Yeah I am, you?" I ask.  
"Ahaha no not me not a singer." He answers.  
"I'm sure your not that bad." I say to him. "Anyway can I get a coke please." And he goes to make it. I feel a presence behind me and arms wrap around my waist and someone whispers in my ear.  
"You look sexy tonight." And my smile appears. I turn to face Damon who is looking not so bad himself.  
"Thank you, not so bad yourself Salvatore." I say smirking. He bends down to kiss me.  
"How was your day?" I ask him.  
"Eventful but just got better with you here." he says and I smirk.  
"That's me, making people feel better, it's a gift." I modestly answer.  
"So modest and up front it's sexy." He says winking.  
"You talk a lot of game." I tell him.  
"Does it work?" He asks.  
"Sometimes, depends on the girl, but you see you already have me so you don't need to try as hard." I inform him.  
He grins. "So you singing tonight?" He asks as I receive my drink from Matt and walking back to the table where the others are.  
"Yes I am, are you going to watch me?" I ask him.  
"Definitely." he answers.  
"Good." I say grinning. When it's time for people to sing some are horrible, some are okay but now It's my turn.  
Matt stands up on stage to announce then next person. "Alright the next one up is Rachel Berry." All my table cheer as I stand up and I blush. I walk to the stage. And press a few buttons for the music to start.

**Love Song by Sara Bareilles**

**Head under water and you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that**

**Made room for me, but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

**Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well  
But you make this hard on me**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
All you have is leaving  
I'mma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today, today... yeah...**

**I learned the hard way that they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under**

**You and your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving  
I'mma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today**

**Promise me you'll leave the light on  
To help me see daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way  
You can love me because I say**

**I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this**

**Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute**

**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason  
To write you a love song today, today**

When I finish my last note the whole grill stands up and applauses me. I curtsy and walk off stage into the arms of Damon.  
"You get better and better every time." Caroline says.  
"Thanks Care." I say hugging her.

* * *

A while later Santana comes through the door. "Hey you made it, yeah sorry it's so late,"  
"No problem we were just leaving good timing." I inform her.  
"Okay, how did it go tonight?" She asks me.  
"Good I sung as usual next time we are doing something." I tell her.  
"Most definitely."  
We all leave the grill and head on home.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the next chapter hope you like it. let me know what you guys like/dislike about it?**

**Anna**

* * *

With a week to go until Nationals in Chicago the glee club have been practicing everyday day. I got a solo, which is one of the four songs that we will be singing. Everyday we are working on choreography as well as costumes, travel and accommodation arrangements. Whenever I haven't been practicing I have been hanging out with Damon, or someone else. So far Santana hasn't found out about the supernatural creatures that live amongst this town, and I know it's going to come out so I told everyone I am going to tell her. I would rather her prepare herself then find out before something happens. Kind of what like Elena did with me.

* * *

Santana and I have gone to The Gilbert Lake House. She thought it was werid but it's safe from certain people eavesdropping on my conversations of what I am going to be telling her. Arriving at the lake house it's amazing, off course there is a lake and a pier, there is a pool out the back, we are going to have some fun. Settling in didn't take to long as we got stuff out of the car and made our way inside.

"So why exactly did you bring me here, your not a lesbo are you?" She asks.  
I laugh. "Oh no, definitely straight. I invited you here because there is something I have to tell you, I've been wanting to for a while now but I think you should know anyway." I inform her.  
"Are you pregnant?" She asks out bluntly.  
"Far from it. Listen you might want to sit down." I say to her as I follow her into the lounge and we sit.  
"So when I first came to town I had no clue about what sort of things are in this town, but when Elena told me I couldn't believe it at first but I believe it now." I start to tell her.  
"What is it, spit it out Berry, your starting to freak me out." She says getting agitated.  
"Okay, do you believe in vampires, witches and werewolves?" I ask her.  
"Like in Twilight those type of vampires and wolfs and witches, pfft as if." she says laughing.  
"What I am about to tell you is very dangerous for everyone that knows, Damon's a vampire." I say softly.  
She starts laughing. "Ahahaha really a vampire as if." she says in denial.  
"Santana I'm not joking, he and his brother Stefan are both vampires, they have been vampires for over 160 years, they were turned in 1864." I say to her raising my voice.  
"What?" She says her smile vanished.  
"It's true, I didn't believe it at first but it makes sense, they are physically built, stronger than normal, they can appear out of know where." I explain to her.  
She looks at me. "How long have you known?"  
"About a week after I got here Elena told me because I was getting closer to Damon but she also told me more. Like Elena she is a doppelgänger." I keep explaining to her.  
"Doppelgänger?" She asks frowning.  
"A lookalike like a twin, her original doppelgänger was Katherine who turned Damon and Stefan." She starts to get curious.  
"What else is there in this town?" She asks relaxing a bit.  
"Well you know Bonnie?" She nods. "She's a witch." I add.  
"Really as in like Sabrina?" she adds as a joke.  
I laugh. "Yeah but more like real spells and it's dangerous for her. Also Caroline, she's a vampire as well, she was turned a year ago by Katherine." I inform her.  
"Sounds like this Katherine is a bitch." She says loudly.  
"I haven't met her yet but yes but she is exactly the same person as Elena but Elena is caring and generous, where Katherine is a selfish bitch. Anyway, Caroline's boyfriend Tyler."  
"Let me guess vampire as well." She asks guessing.  
"Not really you see he was a werewolf but then he was turned into a vampire, he's a hybrid he's both." I tell her.  
"How?" She asks curious.  
"How about I get us some alcohol help you obtain the information." I suggest to her.  
"Good idea Rachel." I leave to head for the kitchen take a bottle of vodka and glasses and walk back in pouring each of us a shot.  
"So to go into this we have to start at the beginning, keep pouring yourself shots it will help you take it all in." I say to her as I take my shot and let the burn trickle down my throat. "So 1000 years ago, there was this family called the Mikaelsons there mother turned them all into immortal vampires after the death of the youngest brother. From that came the species of vampires and that's how the bloodlines started."  
She takes another drink as do I. "So these vampires are known as the Originals, there is Elijah, Finn, Niklaus and Rebekah."  
The name clicks in her head "you mean klaus and Rebekah as in Rebekah in glee?" she asks shocked.  
"Yes, they are vampires the first ever vampires. Klaus came to town a while ago to break a curse that was on him, you see Klaus is the original hybrid." I inform her.  
"A werewolf and vampire." Santana says.  
I nod. "Yes, he needed a witch, wolf, vampire and the doppelgänger."  
"Elena?" She asks. I nod. "Elena survived because her biological dad gave his life for hers." I explain in further detail.  
"Omg, wow, this is a lot." She adds in.

"So when Klaus broke the curse he wanted to create more hybrids like him but not knowing that he needed Elena's blood it failed so he came back to town to see what was the problem found Elena alive and it's Elena's blood that is needed to create hybrids." I say taking a breath.  
"And has he continued." Santana asks.  
"Not that I know, Elena is protectively guarded." I say to her.  
"Why are you telling me this if its dangerous?" She asks.  
"Because I didn't want you finding out before it was too late. I want to give you this." I hand her a bracelet and an anklet.  
"This bracelet and anklet have a herb called vervain in it, it stops vampires from compelling you." I tell her.  
"Vervain and compel?" She asks.  
"Vervain is toxic to vampires it makes them weak and if you wear it or digest it it's stops them from controlling you." I inform her.  
"Right. Will it kill them?" she asks checking out the bracelet and clipping it on her wrist.  
"No but if ingested alot it will weaken them immensely and will give someone time to kill them."  
"How can they be killed?" Santana asks.  
"Well vampires can't walk in the sun, but Stefan, Caroline and Damon all have a special ring that allows them to as well as the originals. And killing them usually a steak or ripping their heart out or decapitation but I haven't had to but it's nice to know, but they are very strong." I tell her.  
"Have you been attacked by one?" She asks.  
"No but Klaus scares me, he's dangerous, and an original and can't be killed so I try to be around Damon or someone to keep me safe. But vampires have to be invited into someone's home so your safe in our house as only invited vampires are aloud in so don't invite any strangers inside." I inform her.  
"Got it. You know it's kind of cool your dating a really old guy." she says.  
I laugh "I know but the most hotest old guy ever."  
"That's for sure. So what do we do now?" she asks me.  
"We live as normally as we can, I know your friends with Rebekah I mean she's a 1000 year old vampire in high school I think she just wants to have a normal life."  
"Yeah, I just have to be careful then."  
I smile. "How about we head home." I suggest.  
"Sure lets go."

* * *

Arriving home later that day, I told Elena that Santana knows and she was happy she finally knows. "So you girls excited about Chicago, we are going early to explore the city?" Elena asks.  
"I know, it will be exciting with everyone going and apparently the place where staying at is amazing thanks to Damon." I inform the girls.  
"Props for dating a vampire I guess even if it is Damon." Elena says.  
"I'm guessing your not fond of him?" Santana asks.  
"He used to be horrible but he's growing on me and he's changed since this one has arrived and it's good." Elena says pointing to me.  
"That's what I do, I bring out the good in all people even if they have a little bit of humanity in them." I say to the fluttering my eyes.  
"So how do you become a vampire?" Santana asks.  
"You have to die with vampire blood in your system then feed on human blood to complete the transition. But don't worry that is never going to happen." Elena says.  
"Good, I just wanted to know." Santana says.  
"Come on, lets get dinner ready Jenna will be home soon from college." Elena informs us.  
"So does she know about vampires?" Santana asks.  
"She is one." Elena says.  
"Well I am going to get in the shower, ill be down for dinner." I say running up stairs. As I enter my room Damon is lying on my bed. "Hey sexy." I say crawling next to him and he kisses me passionately.  
"Hey." He replies. "How did your talk with Santana go?" He asks curious wiping my hair out of my face.  
"Good actually she took it really well, I gave her vervain jewellery too but yeah I'm glad she knows I didn't want her in the dark."  
"Your a great friend." He says kissing me again.  
"I know." I say deepening the kiss.  
"You and your modesty is rather a turn on." He says flirting with his eyes.  
"As mush as I would love to finish this talk I need to shower." I turn for the door. "Unless you would like to join me but we will have to be quiet." I say puting a finger to my lips. He flashes up infront of me and picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he vamp speeds into the bathroom locking all doors once inside he sits me down on the counter.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes." I say smirking. He comes up infront of me and looks me in the eyes as I stare deeply back. He starts to unbutton my shirt and I shiver as he touches my bare stomach and he throws my shirt on the floor. He stares at my body and he grins.  
"Like what you see Salvatore?" I grin and he kisses me. I spread my legs and he stands infront of me in-between my legs. He kisses down my neck and pulls my skirt down and throws it on the floor where my shirt is. I am now standing in my bra and undies. He glances over me and stalks before me and me in his arms and holds me tightly as he dashes in the shower and the heat of the steam rises above us. We kiss eagerly wanting the other as the water crashes with each others bodies. He pushes me against the wall and I wrap a leg around his waist. He rips off my bra and pants and I take of his underware and we are both stark naked kissing each other eagerly. I feel his erection between me and I want him. He lifts me up against the wall and he slides me down onto him and he is inside me. I gasp and moan quietly as I grind up and down the wall. Staring into his eyes he begins kissing my neck and sucking it. I feel the puncture mark as he drinks my blood and I let the buzz hit me. After our wonderful shower time I put on some sweats and am given some blood to heal my wounds on my shoulder. Damon now dry holds me against him.  
"I love you." He says staring at me. This is the first time he has said those three words. I smile intently at him. "I love you too." I say kissing him.  
"Now beat it, I need to have dinner." I jokingly kick him out.  
"Way to kick a man when he's down." He grins and vanishes.

* * *

Walking downstairs is smell some Italian cooking. Jenna is now home and I greet her warmly.  
"Hey Jenna." I say smiling.  
"Hey, nice shower?" She asks grinning. And I go bright red.  
"Yes it was very warm." I say hiding.  
"Is that so." She says grinning and flashes me a wink and points to her ear and I now know what she meant and I go even more red.  
"Oh." I say softly.  
"Oh, indeed. Don't worry no one else heard you." She says.  
And I sigh of relief. "So are you going to watch us in Chicago for nationals?" I ask her.  
"I wish I could but I have a thesis to complete and work."  
"That's cool, I'm sure there will be lot of stories coming back."  
"Many nights like tonight?" She smirks.  
"Okay that's enough out of you, next time ill just go to his." And she smiles more and Elena and Santana come back in and we all eat dinner together.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I was woken up by Elena and Santana.  
"Get up Rachel!" Elena says shoving me.  
"Go away." I say tired.  
"Sorry we've got school and glee practice and costume fittings big day, we head to Chicago in two days lots to do." Elena says still shoving me.  
"Fine, fine, Im up, ill be in the shower." I say groggily.  
"Good we are leaving in half an hour." Santana adds.

* * *

Arriving at school that first half of the day is slow. The second half is more fun, we have history, then sport and then glee practice after school. I have been practicing my solo since I got the song I am learning it and doing the best I can. By the time sport came around my class was doing track, which I hate because I hate running. Caroline, Bonnie and I are at the rear and talking about nationals.

"So have you spoken to anyone from McKinley since your big blow up?" Bonnie asks.  
"Santana has spoken to some of her friends well old friends she tells me they are loosing it, everything is going down hill." I reply as we continue jogging.  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Caroline asks.  
"I don't want to win like that I want to win the fairest way the best group." I say to them proudly.  
"You know Rachel Berry your right but sometimes you can only hope they are loosing it." Caroline adds in.  
"Yeah I remember my first Regionals at McKinley this guy Jessie faked being in love with me to throw me off my game and ended up breaking my heart and egging me." I tell them.  
"Omg Rachel what did you do?" Bonnie asks concerned.  
"I couldn't do anything, I mean the boys of the team actually cut all the tires of vocal adrenalines range rovers." I say laughing.  
"Vocal adrenaline, they are a name on the nationals list aren't they?" Caroline asks.  
"Yes but Jessie graduated last year, the only reason they won and got the reputation is because of him he's won best singer four years in a row." I inform them.  
"Well there is always a first for something." Bonnie adds in.  
"Yeah but I've changed alot I have other things to worry about then just a trophy I want us all too win, not just me. At McKinley the old me would of been jealous and mean to get solos but the new me is letting other people have ago, if I want to get a career in the industry I have to learn that there are other people out there better than me."  
"Your a smart girl Rachel I'm sure you can do it." Caroline says.

"So tell us about Finn." Bonnie says. "Need me to do a witch trick?" She jokes.  
"If only." I laugh. "Well I fell for him, typical football quarterback dating the head cheerleader the bitch of all bitches, he joined glee and I heard his voice and I was like where did that come from. I had been chasing him for months and then his girlfriend Quinn got pregnant but she lied to him and it was his best friend pucks."  
"As in Noah?" Caroline asks. I nod.  
"Yes. Finn found out and then we started dating and I thought he was in love with me but then we broke up because he wasn't fully in it. So I started dating Jessie he got jealous and then Jessie used me and me and Finn got back together and then a year or so later with several break ups in between I finally found out he was using me so I confronted him and left him. Santana used to not like me but I helped her out with stuff and she told me about Finn and Quinn sleeping together again after a while and we've been close friends ever since, then I was like I am over being used, I need to change new start, so I got a nose job, bigger bust and moved cities." I inform them of my life at McKinley.  
"Yeah Elena said you got stuff done, for the record I like it, I know I would of liked the older you but you seem more free." Caroline tells me.  
"The old me is still here I just gave that old me a bit of a boost and stood up for myself. And look at me now, new friends, a hot vampire boyfriend and if anyone hurts me hell just bite them." I say as a joke.  
"Or I will." Caroline says and we continue running.

* * *

After sport we showered and headed to glee, Bonnie, Caroline and I were the last to arrive for practice.  
"Okay now that everyone is here." Mrs Jenkins begins to say. "We are going to do some musical pieces and then work of fittings. We are going to do girls and boys today practice for nationals."  
We all nod with excitement. "So the girls need to pick a song, the boys pick another rehearse for 20 minutes then we will preview them."  
We all disperse and the girls all go outside to practice. "So what song." Amy one of the other members asks,  
"There's a few good group numbers here." I say going through the songs. "How about Miss Movin On, by Fifth Harmony?" I suggest.  
"Lets practice." Elena says excited.

"Okay who's doing which bit?" Bonnie asks,  
"We will split it off in sections for each of us and just see how that goes." I say taking the lead.  
"Sounds good." Rebekah says.  
We practice eagerly for the next 15 minutes and head back to the room. I remember I forgot my bag so I head back to grab it from outside.  
"Hey guys ill be back I forgot my bag." I say walking back the way we came.  
"Okay be safe." Elena says and I smile.  
I head back out and find my bag where it was I pick it up and turn it around to find Klaus standing in front of me,  
"Omg, you scared me." I say to him catching my breath.  
"Sorry love didn't mean to." He says with a smirk.  
"Can I ask what your doing here, last time I checked your a little old to be on a school campus?" I say flatly.  
"You better watch what you say to me love." He says eyeing me with a smirk forming on his face.  
"What are you going to do, kill me, rip my heart out, bite me, seriously you don't scare me." I ask standing up for myself.  
"Really love, I can tell your heart is skipping a miles an hour." Klaus says.  
"That's because you basically gave me a heart attack. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back." I say trying to get past him.  
"What's the rush sweetheart." He says getting in front of me.  
I almost vomit when he says that and start laughing. "Ahahaha, sweetheart seriously Klaus we are in the 21st century and the only people that call me person that calls me that are my parents, not some freak." I yell at him.  
His face flares, "watch what you say I can end you." He says grabbing my throat and I can barely breath.  
I hiss at him. "Do it then, I would rather die then see you again." He drops me and I fall to the ground.  
"You've been warned, I wouldn't try that again." He vanishes.

I run back inside and find Elena. I take a seat next to her calming my nerves. She notices the red mark around my neck and her face is concerned.  
"I'm fine I will tell you later right now we have to concentrate." I say whispering to her,  
"Fine, but your telling me." She says and the people that heard her were the ones with supernatural hearing all looked at me in concern even Rebekah. "I'm fine." I mouth to everyone.  
It is now time to perform the boys performed Justin Timberlake's Mirrors which was really good and there voices are sounding perfect. It was time for us to perform. All us girls stand in front of the boys and Mrs Jenkins and our music hits and each of us sing our group sections.

**Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony**

**(Santana) I'm breakin' down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry**

**(Me) I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive**

**(Girls) I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh [x2]**

******(Girls) **My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me

******(Girls) **Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh [x2]

**(Elena) I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more**

**(Bonnie) I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)**

******(Girls) **I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh [x2]

******(Girls) **My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me

******(Girls) **Miss movin' on

**(Caroline) Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
Is gonna be enough**

**(Rebekah) I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh**

******(Girls) **My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on

******(Me) **(On and on and on and on and on)

******(Girls) **Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh [x4]

**(Me) Yeah, I'm movin' on**

Once us girls finished all together we all bowed as the boys stood up and applaud. As we leave the choir room Elena and Stefan stop me.  
"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Elena asks.  
"When I was getting my bag from outside Klaus came up behind me, I stood my ground and he didn't like it so he threatened me and chocked me but I told him to actually do it so I wouldn't have to see him again then he let me go." I inform them what happened.  
Elena and stefan look concerned. "Don't do that again from now on you have one of us walk with you." I don't argue so I just nod in agreement.

* * *

At my locker I'm with Santana when Rebekah comes up to us. "I heard what my brother did to you I am sorry Rachel." She says to me.  
"It's fine Rebekah you wouldn't of known." I tell her.  
"But I'm not going to let it happen again, I know you know what I am and I just want to live a normal life but I will try my best to help you, both of you." Rebekah informs us.  
"Thanks Rebekah." Says Santana and Rebekah smiles and leaves.  
"You okay?" Santana asks me.  
"I nod. I'm not going to worry right now we have nationals to worry about." I tell her.  
"Correct and we are going to kick some McKinley butt." Santana says linking her arm with min as we leave school.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is chapter 11, the group are getting ready to go to Chicago where familiar faces will be appeared.**

**hope you guys are liking this.**

**Thanks Anna**

* * *

Seeing Damon that night after school I had to tell him what happened today. He should know but I am proud of myself that I stood up for myself. Arriving at the boarding house I walk into the door calling out Damon's name.  
"Damon?" I continue walking in. I turn around and he is standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.  
"Hi." He says scooping me up and kissing me in his arms.  
"Hi." I say smiling as he places me back on my two feet.  
"How was school?" He asks.  
"Yeah about that something happened today, that I'm still trying to get over." I say walking further into the house.  
He flashes in front of me his face flat with no expression. "What happened?"  
We walk to his bedroom as I tell him what happened. "I was going back to get my bag from outside and when I was going back in Klaus was infront of me."  
Damon tenses and I continue telling him. "It scared me he wouldn't let me past so I tried asking why he was there and he kept on calling me love and sweetheart and it made me feel sick to be honest, I told him not to call me that and put him in his place and he lunged at me grabbing me by the throat." I take off my coat to show him the hand prints around my neck.  
"He said if I wasn't careful he would kill me, so I said do it, kill me so I wouldn't have to see his face again, and then he dropped me and warned me not to do that again and vanished." I finish telling him and I start to shiver. He examines my neck.  
"Where was everyone else when this happened?' Damon asks.  
"In glee practice I forgot my bag I was gone not even two minutes, but from now on I have to have someone with me, he really scared me." I tell him.  
He holds me close. "He scares all of us, but you were brave, I'm proud." Damon says to me.  
"Thanks babe." I say kissing him softly as I enjoy being in his embrace.

* * *

The next day at home Elena, Santana and I are busy packing as we are leaving for nationals tomorrow. Packing is hard, as we are leaving three days early I'm bring out outfits for clubs, dinner and outings during the day, so basically enough for two weeks as girls put it. We all exchange glances at our packed items and are grateful that we have each other to help. When we finish packing we organise everything for the airport tomorrow. We decide to all travel together me, Elena, Santana, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon and Rebekah, Caroline and the rest of the glee club. We would all meet at the grill and drive to the airport together.

"You excited for nationals?" I ask them.  
"Yeah, I remember last years ones, we came tenth, that stupid kiss with Finn." Santana says making me recall the memory.  
"Don't remind me, if I new we'd lose points I wouldn't of done it." I tell her.  
"No kissing anyone this time then Berry." Santana jokes.  
"The only person I will be kissing is Damon and he isn't even on stage." I say smirking.  
"How is it going with Damon?" Elena asks.  
"Where good, he said he loves me." I tell them.  
"When did this happen?" Santana asks dropping her stuff to listen.  
"Last night." I tell them.  
"He wasn't here last night though." Elena says.  
"He was." I say grinning.  
"You didn't?" Elena says shocked.  
"Yeah, Jenna heard us I forgot she's a vampire and could hear everything." I inform the girls.  
Santana and Elena both laugh. "Shut up." I say throwing a top at them.  
"So he loves you it's serious then?" Santana asks.  
I nod. "I haven't felt like this before for anyone not even Finn."  
"Wow you really love him." Santana says.  
"I really do." I tell them again.  
We finish packing and we don't stay up that long that night.

* * *

The next day we meet all our group at the Grill. I order my breakfast and we eat together. Surprisingly Rebekah and Santana are hitting it off, maybe it will be good for them to have each other besides they both have similar interests and attitudes. When everyone finally arrived at the grill we all had smiles on our faces as we greeted one another and were extremely excited for nationals. We piled into the cars and headed for the airport. After checking in we had time to look around the airport shops so Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I checked out the Victoria secret store. I buy two sets of underwear.

"Damon's going to love those?" Caroline smirks.  
"Oh, stop it." I say smiling. Rebekah and Santana come in and meet us and we head over to the gate.

Meeting all the guys at the gate they are all talking and waiting together. When we arrive they make room for us, I go to sit next to Damon but he stops me and seats me on his lap. I grin and we all wait patiently for our flight to be called. Getting on our flight didn't take long. We take our seat and shortly once all the passengers are seated the flight attendants go through the safety procedures and we slowly take off on our way to Chicago.

* * *

Landing in Chicago it is very windy. We leave the airport and get several taxis to our hotel. Eventually all of the glee team members have arrived and we go get our rooms. To know suprise Damon and I have the penthouse, wonder how he got that? And the others are in other parts of the hotel. We said we would all meet in the lobby at 7:30 for dinner together. Going into our room Damon carrying all my bags without difficulty places them inside the door.

"What do you think?" He asks me as I am in shock, we are very high up and the view is amazing.  
"This place is incredible." I finally speak.  
"Only the best for my girl." He says holding me and places his arms around my waist.  
"Did you compel someone to get us this room?" I ask him seriously.  
"No, I know the owner and he owed me a favour." He says.  
"Oh, well it's amazing, just us two together, couldn't of asked for anything different." I say turning to face him.

I kiss him softly and we deepen the kiss and he pushes me against one of the walls. He kisses my neck and I let out a moan. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he flashes us to the bedroom before I can even take a look at the room he drops me on the bed and kisses me aggressively, I moan as he feels my body. I help take off his clothes and he takes off mine and minutes later he is inside me and I can't help but look into his eyes as he looks at mine. He kisses my neck and I feel the puncture marks and he begins to drink from me. After he's reached his apex he lies next to me, me trying to get over the adrenaline.

"So dinner tonight?" He says holding me tightly. I lie on top of him.  
"Yes with everyone." I ask him as I lie on top of him.  
"What do you have to do tomorrow?" Damon asks.

"we have a dance rehearsal tomorrow around 11 then we can go do something just you and me." I say looking down at him.

"Sounds like a good plan." he says kissing me.

* * *

Waiting in the lobby for everyone to come town for dinner we are just waiting on a few others to join us. I am wearing black shorts, black knee highs and a cream blouse tucked in with a jacket. finally all the team are in the lobby. I look towards the lobby doors when a spot the New Directions coming in the doors of the hotel.  
"Oh no." I say looking at the doors.  
Santana turns to look over where I am and we freeze.  
"Of all the fricken hotels in Chicago they had to choose this one?" I ask angrily.  
"My girls mad its hot." Damon says in my ear. I nudge him.  
"Come on guys." Caroline says. "We are here to have fun not let people let us down, I say we worry about them when we compete right now I want to go have dinner and a good night alright."  
I walk over to Caroline. "Me too," I say and we all head for the lobby doors. Finn is the first to notice us and I hold onto Damon tightly.  
"Rachel?" I hear a familiar voice. "Santana?" Kurt says.  
Kurt comes over to the two of us. "Hey Kurt." I say hugging him softly.  
"How are you?" He asks.  
"Good never better actually, if you excuse us we are late for dinner." All of our glee club walks past them and as I pass Quinn I hear her say something. "Well if it isn't miss slut Berry." I quickly turn around and smile.  
"Oh Quinn still the same old jealous bitch, wow, are you going to be like this your whole life, where is that ever going to get you?" I ask staring her down. The other members of the New Directions have wondered off leaving Finn and Quinn with all of my team.  
"How dare you speak like that to me." She says threatening.  
"What are you going to do about it Quinn, slap me again, go on I dare you, lets see who's left standing." I say looking down at her and staring into her eyes.  
She goes to slap me but Santana stops her. "Quinn you little bitch face rat, don't you ever raise your hand to slap my friend, grow up, we are out of here." Santana says and we all follow her. As we leave I am relieved to have the cool air.  
"Omg, she was really going to hit you." Caroline says.  
"Wouldn't of been the first time. I just which I could mess her face up a bit." I say walking back but Damon stops me.  
"As much as I love a girl fight, we have dinner, let it go." He says.  
I nod and we all walk to the restaurant.

* * *

After dinner we decide we are to tired to go out dancing so we wonder back to the hotel. We notice that they have a pool and Damon compelled the guard to say its open 24hours. We meet down in the pool and we have fun. In the spa Damon and I are making out and enjoy ourselves as I am facing him straddling him. I have never felt so loved by anyone I feel good. I can hear the others saying get a room and I whisper to Damon

"we do have a big room upstairs. Want to get out of here?" I ask in his ear, he doesn't hesitate and we flash off and we are in our room having sex again and this time neither of us hold back, as I am angry and Damon is finding it hot.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the next chapter and the team is still in Chicago.**

**hope you enjoy.**

**Anna**

* * *

I am awoken by Damon kissing my cheek. My eyes flutter open and I see Damon leaning over me. "Morning." He says kissing me softly.  
I roll onto my back and look into his eyes. "Morning." I say sitting up.  
"what time am I picking you up after rehearsals today?" Damon asks,  
"We have a rehearsal around 11 then the rest of the day is free, I will text you when we finish rehearsals and you can take me out then, sound like a plan?" I ask him.  
"Done."  
I get out of bed and hop in the shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

At 10am we meet the team in the lobby and head over to the theatre. Arriving we are greeted by Mrs Jenkins who is back stage. "So we have about half an hour of choreography rehearsal today." She informs us all.  
We break off into our parts and for each number work our routine. Once rehearsals are done we all change into more suitable clothing and Damon is waiting for me at the entrance. As we leave hand in hand close together, the New Directions walk in. Finn knocks into me.

"Hey watch it." I say loudly, I can hear the growl in Damon's voice.  
"You need to watch it Rachel." Says Quinn who is now front and centre.  
"Damon lets go, I don't have time to deal with this." I say to him and I drag him along.  
"That's right walk away man hands." Quinn says.  
I turn around and slap Quinn in the face. "Say it again Quinn, you cheap whore." I say angrily. Quinn goes to fight me but Finn holds her back.  
"Keep your girl in check," Damon says through gritted teeth.  
"What you going to do about it?" Finn says staring down Damon.  
"I wouldn't do that Finn you will regret it." I say to him, he waves me off.  
"I'm not scared of you." Finn says staring down Damon.  
Damon smirks at me and I start laughing "ahahaha if only he knew." I say to Damon pulling his head down to me and kissing him in front of them.  
"I knew it she is a slut." Quinn says.  
I turn to face Quinn after my make out session "Um have you looked up the dictionary deffinition of a slut Fabray? Because last I checked its a person who sleeps with lots of men, and I've only been with this one since I left Lima. Quin go check up your terms it's getting old, and to me your the slut, I wasn't the one that got knocked up by my boyfriends best friend did I then put it up for adoption because your an unfit mother."  
Quinn slaps me in the face really hard leaving a hand print. I go to retaliate but Mr Shue stops it. "That's enough Quinn. She can tell the judges. Hitting the competition is against the rules."  
I smile. "She slapped me first." Quinn argues.

"I didn't do you have any proof, mine is right here, Quinn on my cheek." I take a photo of my cheek. "mess with me again and you will regret all of your team will. Oh have fun at rehearsals, your going to need all the practice you can get." I leave and Damon and I walk out arm in arm and I laugh at what I just did.  
"Omg I can't believe she just did that." I say feeling my cheek it's numb.  
"Let me see." Damon says taking my head in his hands. "You were hot back there, and always a little persuasion helps too." He smirks.  
"That's why I love you, you always back me up. Thank you." I say to him.  
"No problem anytime." Damon says kissing me and we walk down the street hand in hand.

* * *

Arriving at a café after having a great day together, sight seeing, shopping and getting on a guest list at a karaoke bar in town.

"So what do you think of the city?" Damon asks me.  
"It's nice, this is what I want, to live in a big city, become a star you and live my dream." I answer him.  
"Where do you want to move to?" Damon asks.  
"New York or LA start of on the bottom work my way up." I tell him.  
"Whatever you decide ill be there to support you." He says.  
"Thanks, I have an audition for NYADA in a few weeks I got my letter a couple days ago." I say excited.  
"Wow I had no idea, well I know you will get in." He says holding me tightly.  
"Come on let's go find the others."

* * *

At the hotel we meet the others and we are ready for dinner and karaoke.  
"So I heard you slapped Quinn today and she slapped you, and that you can report her." Santana asks me at dinner.  
"Yeah she hit me I only slapped her little but she slapped me hard enough to leave a mark so I got photo proof so if she does anything to me in the next couple days or right up to when we compete I'm going to report her, and Damon is my witness."  
"Smart girl you are." Santana says.  
We walk into the karaoke bar and we are all excited and I have decided to sing a song. I look through the song selections and find a perfect song. I have to wait a while for me to get called up. Once my name is called up my friends cheer me on as the music begins to start.

**Don't Stop Believin by Journey**

**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere**

**A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night**

**Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night**

**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people**

When I finish my last note the whole bar has given me a standing ovation. I walk and stand near Damon who kisses me.  
"I remember singing that song at our first sectionals, but you singing it made me feel like your feeling right now Rachel, if we want something we have to go for it." Santana says.  
"Thanks Santana." I say thankful.

* * *

I head to the bar with Rebekah when someone spills there drink on me. "Omg." I say turning around to see Quinn there smirking.  
"What the hell." I say to her fuming.  
"I'm sorry didn't see you there man hands." Quinn says.  
Rebekah glares at Quinn and looks down at her. "You better watch what you say to my friend or I will end you." Rebekah says with a little growl. Quinn actaully looks freaking scared.  
"What's the matter not going to bite back?" I say to her as Rebekah stands back at the bar.  
I can see Quinn catching her breath "ding dong the bitch is dead." Rebekah sings and sips her cocktails.  
I turn around to say something "I told you that if you kept bugging me I will end you, and guess what you just got my wish, say goodbye to your life. And btw, your screwed for nationals. I told you that if you did anything to me I will report your physical assault to officials. And thankfully I just got my wish. I would watch your back if I were you Quinn, you never know who will be coming to get you." I say to her looking her down and walking away with Rebekah and I walk back to the group. Many of the supernaturals heard what just went down and there mouths are open with shock. I turn to face Rebekah.

"Wow Rebekah, thank you so much." I say hugging her.  
"Anything for my friends." She tells me. "Did you see her shit her pants?" She laughs out.  
"Yeah I did that was hilarious." I say to her.  
Elena comes over to us "come on let's get you cleaned up." Elena says taking me into the bathroom.  
"Did Rebekah just help you out?" She asks me.  
"Yeah she basically just threatened Quinn." I say with a smile.  
"You okay?" Elena asks.  
"Fine actually just a little drink but I was glad to have her there, she shit herself it was that funny." I say cracking up.  
Elena laughs. "Yeah Stefan heard and he laughed when he heard what Rebekah and you were saying. So did she really slap you and can they get marks off for that?" She asks. I nod and show her the photo of my cheek.  
"Wow. That bitch, thank god Damon was there." Elena says.  
"Come on, lets get back to everyone." I say smiling.  
"So you and Stefan good?" I ask her.  
"Perfect, you and Damon?"  
"Perfect." We walk out hand in hand to the others.

* * *

Walking back to the hotel as a big group we take in the night life.  
"This has been a good trip I stood up to Quinn, I've had an amazing time with my friends, and day after tomorrow we are going to win first place and kick some new direction asses." I say to everyone.  
"Yeah we are." Caroline says hugging Tyler.  
I wink at her and we walk to our rooms separately. When Damon and I get into our hotel room we get ready for bed. "So Rebekah stood up for you huh?" He asks.  
"Yeah, she said she just wanted to be friends with everyone and tonight she proved me she can be." I tell him honestly.  
"Good, I would rather be on her good side then her bad one, trust me I have been on it not fun."  
I laugh and we lie together on our bed and fall asleep holding each other closely.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the next chapter, it has mostly songs on this chapter. I hope you get what I am trying to do with the performances.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing. It's only just getting good I think.**

* * *

Today is the day of Nationals we are at the theatre preparing for our huge day. We have been here since early in the morning doing last minute dress rehearsals and singing. In our change room back stage girls are in one and boys in another.  
"How's everyone feeling?" I ask all the girls as I start on my make-up.  
"I'm nervous." Caroline says.  
"So scared." Bonnie says. The other girls agree.  
I face all the girls. "Listen, nerves are good, I am nervous right now, but we are going to go out there and we are going to have the best time out there and we are going to win." I tell the girls.  
"Rachel's right." Elena says speaking up. "This is our time, and we have the best team since forever, we are going to go out there and be the best we can be." Elena says.  
"Alright girls, right now we have to worry about hair and make-up, we don't get dressed until half-an hour before we are on." I inform them.  
I turn to Rebekah. "Hey, can you come with me for a second I am going to need your help with something, I usually don't do this but I need help." I ask her.  
She stops what she is doing. "You can tell me on the way." And we walk out. Walking down the hall. "Want to tell me what you want your doing?" Rebekah asks me.  
I nod. "Remember how Quinn slapped me and I told her that she will regret it, I want them to lose points for breaking the rules, I just need your help and support" I say to her looking in her eyes.  
"Of course." She says with a grin.  
"Also if they don't believe me I want you to compel the judges for the New Directions to lose points." I say staring into her eyes.  
She grins. "Only if they don't believe you I will do it." Rebekah says with a smirk. "You know you are devious." Rebekah says.  
"One of the things I've learnt from Santana if you want to win you have to play dirty." And we walk to the judges rooms.

* * *

Arriving at the judge's room I knock on the door and one of the judges answers the doors. "Can I help you?" The women in her 30s asks.  
"I was wondering if I can talk to you and the other judges for a minute I have something to report." I tell the judge politely.  
She smiles. "Sure come on in." and she opens the door. Inside are the two other judges and I ask them to take a seat.  
"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I am competing with Mystic Falls High the Timbertones today and yesterday I had a run in with one of the members of one of the schools two times." I start saying.  
"Continue." A male voice says. He looks in his 40s.  
"I was leaving from rehearsals yesterday and one of the members bumped into me, I apologised thinking it was my fault, when I went to apologise the girl was very rude and she told me to watch where I was going and to quote she called me "man-hands." I take a breath. "Anyway I turned around to tell her to not call me that and I just said things that made her mad and she slapped me."  
"Do you have proof of this?" the last judge says, he looks younger mid-20s.  
"yes, I know its against the rules to physically harm other members and I told her that if she did anything to me again I will report her, because last night she ran into me at a karaoke bar and she threw her drink on me." I say taking out my phone and opening the photos.  
"As you can see that is a hand print on my cheek from the girl that hit me yesterday morning." I show the three judges.  
They preview the images and nod in agreement. "We know the rules Miss Berry, my farther is on the board." Says the eldest judge.  
I nod. He continues. "What team was the member from?" he asks.  
"Lima Ohio the New Directions." I say quietly but confident.  
"alright thank you Miss Berry." Says the lady.  
"So what happens now?" I ask the three judges.  
"We will discuss this and they most likely will be losing points." The older man says.  
I hold the smile forming on my face.  
"Thank you for your time judges, I hope you look forward to our performance." Rebekah and I leave once I say my thanks.  
"Can you hear what they are saying?" I ask Rebekah.  
She stops and listen's with her enhanced vampire hearing. "They are discussing it. They are reading the rules and they will be taking points away from the McKinley High New Directions, the girls what to disqualify them but the man says that they will perform but just loose a certain amount of points." She says smiling.  
"I can't wait to see the look on Quin's face when we win and when they tell them they lost points." I say.  
"I like you Rachel Berry, you have spunk." Rebekah says and we walk back to our change room.

* * *

The next hour flies by. We have finished our hair and make-up and it's almost time for the teams to be called to go back stage. The whole glee club meet up outside the change rooms and we are met by Mrs Jenkins. "Hi everyone." She begins to say. "We are being told to go take our seats as we are performing last." She informs us. "Now the teams to look out for are Vocal Adrenaline, New Directions and us. We most likely will be top three as we are all the favourites." I grin at Rebekah who smiles.  
We all take our seats amongst the crowd where we meet our supporters all the loved ones. I am sitting in the middle with Rebekah, Santana, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline and the rest of our team are around us. I look around and can see the New Directions sitting in the seats in the next section. I notice they are all there. Santana notices to. "You can go say hi, you know San." I whisper to her.  
She looks at me. "You don't mind?" she asks.  
"Your best friends over there go talk to them." I tell her edging her on. She stands up and wonders over to the New Directions. I look away. "Where's she going?" Elena asks.  
"To say hi to her best friend." I say to Elena and she nods. A few mintues later Santana comes back and she has a smile on her face. "How's Brittany?" I ask her.  
"She's good, she misses me but you know britt she doesn't really know what's going on." Santana says. I nod in acceptance. The lights go down and the MC announces the first club.

* * *

About an hour in to the show we have seen 10 glee clubs perform. There are only five more to go. We are called backstage to do final preparations. Finally three of the five teams have performed and it's McKinley and us left. They are first. They sung four songs which were surprisingly good. One song was a duet by Marley and Finn who sung Beauty and the Beat by Justin Bieber, the next was a solo, by Marley who sung Diamonds by Rhianna, the next to songs were group numbers girls and boys Demon's by Imagine Dragons and the last number for the girls Burn by Ellie Goulding. When it was time for us to go on, it was a whole group performance first.

**We can't Stop By Miley Cyrus.**

**(Everyone) It's our party we can do what we want (no drama) It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made) It's our party we can love who we want . We can kiss who we want We can sing what we want **

**(Everyone) It's our party we can do what we want . It's our party we can say what we want It's our party we can love who we want . We can kiss who we want . We can sing what we want **

**(Me) Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere . Hands in the air like we don't care ' Cause we came to have so much fun now . Bet somebody here might get some now **

**(Me) If you're not ready to go home . Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no) 'Cause we're gonna go all night 'Til we see the sunlight, alright **

**(Caroline) So la da di da di We like to party . Dancing with Miley . Doing whatever we want . This is our house This is our rules **

**(Everybody) And we can't stop . And we won't stop c Can't you see it's we who own the night? Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life? **

**(Everybody) And we can't stop . And we won't stop . We run things, things don't run we . Don't take nothing from nobody . Yeah, yeah **

**(Everybody) It's our party we can do what we want . It's our party we can say what we want . It's our party we can love who we want . We can kiss who we want . We can sing what we want **

**(Me) To my home girls here with the big butt . Shaking it like we at a strip club Remember only God can judge ya . Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya . And everyone in line in the bathroom . Trying to get a line in the bathroom We all so turned up here . Getting turned up, yeah, yeah .**

**(Everybody) So la da di da di We like to party . Dancing with Miley. Doing whatever we want . This is our house . This is our rules **

**(Elena) And we can't stop . And we won't stop . Can't you see it's we who own the night? Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life? **

**(Bonnie) And we can't stop . And we won't stop . We run things, things don't run we . Don't take nothing from nobody . Yeah, yeah **

**(Rebekah) It's our party we can do what we want . It's our party we can say what we want . It's our party we can love who we want . We can kiss who we want . We can sing what we want **

**(Me) It's our party we can do what we want to . It's our house we can love who we want to . It's our song we can sing if we want to . It's my mouth I can say what I want to . Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh **

**(Everybody) And we can't stop, yeah . And we won't stop, oh . Can't you see it's we who own the night? Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life? **

**(Everybody) And we can't stop And we won't stop We run things, things don't run we . Don't take nothing from nobody . Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**

We wait for the applause to go down the team but me run off to prepare for the number after my solo.

**Unconditionally by Katy Perry**

**Oh no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside? All your insecurities . All the dirty laundry . Never made me blink one time .**

**Unconditional, unconditionally . I will love you unconditionally . There is no fear now . Let go and just be free. I will love you unconditionally **

**Come just as you are to me . Don't need apologies . Know that you are worthy I'll take your bad days with your good . Walk through the storm I would. I do it all because I love you, I love you .**

**Unconditional, unconditionally . I will love you unconditionally . There is no fear now . Let go and just be free . I will love you unconditionally . So open up your heart and just let it begin . Open up your heart and just let it begin. Open up your heart and just let it begin . Open up your heart .**

**Acceptance is the key to be . To be truly free . Will you do the same for me? **

**Unconditional, unconditionally . I will love you unconditionally . And there is no fear now . Let go and just be free 'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah) I will love you (unconditionally) I will love you . I will love you unconditionally**

After my final note the whole auditorium arupts with applause a standing ovation but I quickly get in place for the duet with Santana and the rest of the members which is Move by Little Mix.

**Move By Little Mix**

**(Everyone) Mmh [x4] (Ah) Mmh (Ah) Mmh**

**(Santana) Hey baby Tell me your name. I got a fever for you I just can't explain . But there's just one problem . I'm a bit old school . When it comes to lovin' I ain't chasing you . Ain't waiting . I'm on a roll . You've got to let yourself go .**

**(Me) Oh You know that I've been waiting for you . Don't leave me standing all by myself '. Cause I ain't looking at no one else .**

**(Santana) Hey, Get your back off the wall . Don't you get comfortable . Looking so hot, I think that I might fall (Woo!) Feeling like it's my birthday . Like Christmas day came early . Just what I want . So when we move . You move .**

**(Everyone) Hey . Get your back off the wall . Don't you get comfortable . Looking so hot . I think that I might fall . Feeling like it's my birthday . Like Christmas day came early . Just what I want . So when we move . You move **

**(Me) Oh silly . Why you afraid? Don't be a big baby . Quit playing games. Put your arms around me . You know what to do . And we can take it down low .**

**(Santana) Oh . You know that I've been waiting for you (me) (For you!) Don't leave me standing all by myself (Me) (Myself!) Cause I ain't looking at no one else (No one else, looking at no one else) Looking at no one else **

**(Everyone) Hey . Get your back off the wall . Don't you get comfortable . Looking so hot I think that I might fall . Feeling like it's my birthday . Like Christmas day came early . Just what I want . So when we move . You move **

**(Me) Get your back off the wall . Don't you get comfortable . Looking so hot (Yeah!) I think that I might fall . Feeling like it's my birthday . Like Christmas day came early (Early! Yeahh) Just what I want . So when we move . You move **

**(Santana) I know that you wanna . But you can't cause you gotta . Stay cool in the corner . When the truth is that you wanna move . So move I know that you wanna . But you can't cause you gotta . Stay cool in the corner . When the truth is that you wanna move . So move **

**(Me) Move it baby, oh! You know that I've been waiting for you (Ooh!) Don't leave me standing all by myself . Cause I ain't looking at no one else . Looking at no one else . Looking at no one else **

**(Everyone) Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey! Boy come and get me . Don't be scared Show me what you do . Don't you know a girl . Like a boy who moves? Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey! Boy come and get me . Don't be scared . Show me what you do . Don't you know a girl . Like a boy who move? **

**(Everyone) Hey, Get your back off the wall . Don't you get comfortable . Looking so hot I think that I might fall . Feeling like it's my birthday . Like Christmas day came early . Just what I want . So when we move . You move **

**(Everyone) Hey! hey! I'm ready, hey! Boy come and get me . Don't be scared Show me what you do . Don't you know a girl . Like a boy who moves!**

The auditorium erupts into applause again and our last song is the last group number which is not part of the theme but to add flavour to it. It's Fly/I believe I can Fly.

**Fly/I Believe I can Fly**

**(Me) I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise **

**(Me with everyone) To fly, to fly **

**(Santana) Oh yo, yo **

**(Tyler) I used to think that I could not go on .**

**(Santana) I wish today it will rain all day . Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away .**

**(Tyler) And life was nothing but an awful song .**

**(Santana) They got their guns out aiming at me . But I become Neo when they aiming at me .**

**(Everyone) If I can see it **

**(Daniel) Me, me, me against them . Me against enemies, me against friends .((Everyone) Then I can do it) (Daniel) Somehow they both seem to become one . A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood ((Everyone) If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising . Must be surprising, I'm just surmising ((Everyone) There's nothing to it) (Tyler, Caroline) I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher . More fire .**

**(Elena, Bonnie) I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise . **

**(Stefan and Everyone) I believe I can fly ((Me) Fly) I believe I can touch the sky . **

**(Stefan and Everyone) I believe I can fly ((Me) Fly) (Stefan and Everyone) I believe I can touch the sky . (Daniel) See I was on the verge of breakin' down **

**(Rebekah) Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in . But I will remain where the top begins . (Daniel) Sometimes silence can seem so loud . (Rebekah) I am not a word, I am not a line . I am not a girl that can ever be defined . **

**(Everyone) If I can see it **

**(Tyler) I hear the criticism loud and clear . That is how I know that the time is near ((Everyone) Then I can do it) . See we become alive in a time of fear . And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare . ((Everyone) If I just believe it) . Cry my eyes out for days upon days . Such a heavy burden placed upon me .((Everyone) There's nothing to it) **

**(Sam and Bonnie) But when you go hard your nay's become yea's . Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's . **

**(Me and Santana) I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive . I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise **

**(Stefan and Everyone) I believe I can fly ((Me) Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Caroline) Ooh) I believe I can fly ((Me) Fly) I believe I can touch the sky ((Caroline) Touch the sky) (Daniel) I believe I can fly .**

**(Me and Girls) Get ready for it, get ready for it . (Tyler) Then I can be it (Me and Girls) Get ready for it, I came to win. (Tyler) If I just believe it, there's nothing to it . (Me and Girls) Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it. (Bonnie) Get ready for it! Yeah! **

**(Daniel and everyone) I believe I can fly ((Me) Fly) **

**(Stefan and everyone) I believe I can touch the sky ((Bonnie) Sky) I think about it ((Me) Fly) Every night and day . Spread my wings and fly away .(Rebekah) Ooh) **

**(Daniel and everyone) I believe I can soar. ( (Me) Fly) (Caroline) Get ready for it. I see me runnin' through that open door . ((Caroline) Get ready for it) ((Me) Fly) I believe I can fly ((Elena) Fly) ((Me) Get ready for it) **

**(Everyone) I believe I can fly**

After our final song we all stand together and now to the crowd. I see Damon in the crowd wolf whistling and I wave to him. We all run off and hug each other.

* * *

**Next chapter the results and what will Quinn do to Rachel?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning this chapter contains some gory stuff or not what you would normally read. I hope you like it.**

* * *

After we calmed down from out wonderful performance we have to wait an hour for the results. Me, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Santana and Rebekah and our respective others are all in the lobby as we are getting something to eat. We are seated at a cafe when a few of the new directions come in including Finn, Quinn, Puck and Marley come in.

"Really?" I say outloud. "Everywhere we go they end up where we are." I say out loud.  
"We can go somewhere else." Caroline says.  
"Just once I just wanted to have no drama everywhere I go it follows me, what did I do to deserve this?" I ask them.  
"You did nothing." Damon says close to me.  
"Come on let's go." Elena says standing.  
We all get up and walk past them. I then hear someone talk. "Not going to threaten me again?" I hear Quinn ask.  
I ignore her. "Come on Berry, can't fight back." Quinn torments again.  
I turn around and smile. "Sorry what you ask?"  
"You heard me, got your friends to fight for you." Quinn states.  
"No I can fight back but I'm the bigger person here Quinn, I told you that I was going to report you of your assault on me, I already spoke to the judges, they seemed quite intrigued to disqualify you." I say with a grin.  
"You wouldn't do that to your friends." Quinn says shaky.  
"Wouldn't I we will just have to wait and see, besides your vocals were a bit off today Quinn." I turn around and take Damon's hand and we walk off.

* * *

Finally we are called back stage to hear the results. The top three have been called and we have made the top three. Just as predicted its between, Vocal Adrenaline, the New Directions and us. We wait patiently on stage holding each others hands tightly. The judges walk on stage and the older guy grabs the microphone.

"We would like to congratulate all the teams that made it to Nationals this year, it was amazing. Every year we award the best singer of the completion and this year the award goes to..." He opens a envelope and reads it out. "From Mystic Falls High School Rachel Berry."  
"Rachel you won!" Caroline says hugging me and the audience stands up to applaud me. I smile and walk over to grab my trophy and shake all the judges hands. I smirk at Damon who has just wolf whistled again and I wink at him. I glance over the Quinn and grin from ear to ear and she is motionless. I walk back to my place and stand between Mrs Jenkins and Elena holding tightly on to Elena. "Well done Rachel." Santana says and I grip her hand and smile.  
"Now the moment that all we have been waiting for." The older judge says. "In Second place Vocal Adrenaline." The captain of vocal adrenaline goes and accepts the 2nd place trophy.  
"Alright drum roll please." The judge says. "And in first place and 2013s national champions all the way from Virginia Mystic Falls High the Timbertones. That means McKinley High the New Directions you are third." We all scream with excitement and hug one another and jump up and town.

"We won, we actually won." Rebekah says and Caroline and I go and accept the huge trophy. We walk off stage excited to the max. We all congratulate one another and meet everyone in our change rooms. Changing back into our normal clothes we all go out to celebrate.

* * *

Damon using his powers of persuasion has gotten us on a list at an amazing night club. Dressed in our hot dresses and ready for a wild night we walk all together to the club. Inside it is packed but we are escorted to a VIP booth where champaign is waiting for us. Damon grabs the bottle and pops the cork.

"To the national champs." Damon says pouring drinks for us all and we cheers.  
Later that night us girls are on the dance floor the drinks have been flowing and I am just having a fun time. Damon approaches me and I stumble into his arms.  
"Hi." I slur.  
"Your drunk." He states.  
"No I am not, I have a very high tolerance level should you know." I tell him.  
"Really?" Damon says holding me close.  
I nod and I kiss him passionately. We sneak in a supply closet and we begin making out aggressively.  
"You know this is kind of hot." I whisper to him as he kisses my neck.  
"I know." He says kissing me again. He lifts me up against the wall and slides my dress up feeling between my legs. I let out a gasp and he kisses me again. I unzip his pants and feel his erection. He glides inside me and I moan softly. He's looking into my eyes and I feel the love between us. He kisses my neck and I lean my head to the side giving him access. I feel his fangs puncture my neck and he drinks. I feel the daze of the blood being sucked from me. He stops and looks at me and bites into his wrist and I drink his blood. I finish and a little blood trickles down my chin and he licks it off. I smile and we fix ourselves and we walk out and join the others.

* * *

After several hours i start to get tired so I decide I want to go home. "Hey guys I'm going to head off." I tell them.  
"You sure? Ill come with you." Elena asks me.  
"Certain you guys stay it's not far from here." I tell them. "Tell Damon I'll see him later."  
Elena nods and I head on out. It's rather quiet as I walk the streets and walk home. I must have taken a wrong street because I've ended up in an ally. I feel like someone is following me, so I try my best to walk faster but it's a dead end I turn around and come face to face with an angry Quinn.  
"Quinn, what are you doing?" I ask stepping back she moves closer.  
"You have taken everything from me Rachel, my popularity, Finn, everything, for me to take that back you need to be gone." Quinn says threatening.  
"What are you going on about I didn't take Finn from you, I don't care about him." I tell her.  
"Your wrong, ever since you have changed he hasn't stopped talking about you, every time I'm with him he is not fully with me." She says right in my face and punches me.  
"Ouch." I say getting knocked down to the ground.  
"You have ruined my life and I am going to end you." She pulls a knife from her back.  
"Quinn what are you doing?" I ask her, actually scared. "Put the knife down, I'm sorry okay, your right I was jealous, I just wanted to be noticed, but I left okay. Why do you care?" I ask her pleading.  
"But you always seem to pop up." She says.  
"That's because I still have friends from McKinley Quinn, look just put the knife away you don't have to do this, I'm leaving in two days anyway, you won't see me again."  
"That's the point, you won't be ever seen again." Quinn says raising the knife and stabs me in the stomach.  
"Agh!" I say screaming.  
"She stabs me again. And again and again, until I am motionless." She runs away thinking I am dead. Once the coast is clear I try and get my phone but I am in so much pain I feel myself fading fast. I quickly speed dial Damon "Damon!" I say softly. "Help." And everything goes black.

* * *

_Damon POV_  
I hear my phone ringing and see its Rachel ringing me. "Hello." I say through the phone but I don't hear anything I then hear a soft voice. "Damon." I hear her say fading. My dead heart stops. "Help." Rachel says softly and then the phone goes dead. I flash over to the others.

"Guys we have a problem." I say to everyone.  
"What?" Elena asks,  
"It's Rachel, she just called me she sounded like she was in trouble." I say to them.  
"What do you mean?" Santana asks,  
"She just rang me she sounded bad." I state.  
"Then lets find her, we have several vampires and a hybrid here we will find her." Caroline says and we all leave the club.  
"Why did she leave?" I ask.  
"She said she was tired so she walked home, she said it wasn't far so she left like half an hour ago." Elena answers.  
"Lets split up." Caroline suggests.  
"Does anyone have a way tracking her?" Santana asks.  
"Her phone, she has the find my friends app. I have her." Elena says.  
"Good then we will follow it to where she is." I say as Elena checks her phone.  
"It says she's a few blocks away." Elena says.  
"What we waiting for." I say as we follow the directions.

* * *

A block away we all stop. "Wait, do you smell that?" Rebekah says.  
"Blood." Caroline says. "And lots of it." They all run into the direction of the blood and head to the ally. That's when they all see the scene.  
"Omg." Elena says with tears. "Rachel." She says running over.  
"No, no, no." I say rushing over to her.  
"No, she's going to be fine, just give her some blood and she will be fine." Elena says In denial.  
"Is she?" Santana says with tears.  
"Yes, I can't hear a heartbeat." Caroline whispers.  
"It's not that guys." I suddenly say.  
"What?" Elena asks looking up.  
"She had vampire blood in her system." I say softly.  
"No, does that mean?" Santana asks.  
"Yes, she'll wake up but will come back in transition." Rebekah says softly.  
"Damon, we have to get her out of here." Stefan says. I nod and pick up her lifeless body and close her eyes shut.

* * *

_Rachel POV_  
I gasp awake catching my breath. I look around to see everyone standing near the bed.  
"Omg, omg." I say shaking.  
"Hey, hey, calm down." Damon says.  
"Am I? I was dead right?" I ask hesitantly.  
Damon nods. "Your in transition." He says softly.  
"Does that mean I'm turning into a vampire?" I ask softly.  
He nods. "I am so sorry." He says.  
I look around the room and Damon hands me a cup of blood. "You need to drink." He says. I nod taking the cup and slowly putting it to my lips. I let the blood slide down my mouth and I can feel my fangs appear where my canine coming through. I look up at everyone and let my fangs disappear.  
"How do you feel?" Elena asks.  
"I'm hungry but I can control it I think." I say truthfully,  
"Well you have a lot of people who are going to help you through this." Caroline says. I smile.  
"Who attacked you?" Damon asks.  
I remember everything. "Quinn." I say to them. Santana's mouth drops.  
"What?" Santana says shocked,  
"She followed me and told me I ruined her life and they she needed me out, I tried pleading but she stabbed me so many times." I say tears forming.  
"Hey, hey, your fine." Damon says holding me.  
"No it's not fine Damon." I say to him.  
"Maybe we should give her some space." Stefan suggests.  
"I think that's a good idea." Elena says "we will see you tomorrow." And they all leave.

* * *

In bed I am lying next to Damon. "I should of just stayed with you guys." I say to him.  
"This isn't your fault." He states.  
"I want her to pay." I say growling.  
"Me too." Damon also says.  
"I have never wanted to do something like this before." I tell him.  
"We will get her back." He says.  
"As long as I help." I say with a grin.  
"Are you going to be okay?" He asks me.  
"It will take sometime to get used to but ill have you and everyone else helping me, lets just say your stuck with me for eternity." I say smiling.  
"If you put it like that." Damon says rolling on top of me and kisses me and I deepen the kiss. With my new found strength I flip him over and kiss him as I straddle on top of him.  
"I think I'm going to like being a vampire." I say pecking kissing down his neck and nipping him he flashes me underneath him and he kisses me softly and more passionate. "I love you." He says.  
"I love you too, Damon." And we kiss again.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the next chapter hope you like it. This is the next day after Rachel has transitioned.**

* * *

The next day I wake up to my throat burning is sit up suddenly. "Damon?" I ask turning to look at him. He wakes up and sits up.  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
"I have this burning sensation in my throat." I explain to him.  
"Your hungry." He states and begins to get out of bed. "Let me get you a blood bag."  
He flashes out of the room and comes back with a blood bag. "Here." He says giving it to me.  
"Thanks." I say taking it. I rip off the lid and slowly sip it. I then begin to drink it hungrily. Veins appear under my eyes and I drink the whole bag.  
"That will hold you off for a while because you are new it will be hard to control your urges and emotions, you will have people around you to help you." He informs me.  
"I know." I say smiling. I get out of bed and get ready for the day.  
"You sure you want to go out today?" Damon asks.  
"Positive I have to live a normal life now." I inform him. "So how bad was it?" I ask him.  
"It was pretty bad, Stefan had to control himself you lost a lot of blood." He says.  
"I still can't believe she killed me. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me up and fine." I say with a smirk.  
"Your evil." He comments.  
"She killed me, fair is fair, I don't want to kill her but tormenting her driving her crazy will be the best, killing her will be me being at her level, I'm not like her." I state.  
"That you are not." Damon says.

* * *

We leave our room and meet everyone in the lobby most of the team have gone home but just the Scooby gang has stayed.  
"Hey." Santana says coming to hug me. "How are you?" She asks concerned.  
"I'm fine, my emotions are a bit wack, but ill be fine." I say to her.  
"Good, I'm glad your not dead, physically speaking." She jokes.  
"Me too, who would you pick on then?" I ask smiling.  
"True Berry." She concludes. "What you going to do about Quinn?"  
"Well I don't want to stoop to her level but definitely driving her crazy will be some sort of pay back." I say to her with a grin.  
"And to think you used to be a winy loser." Santana says.  
"Who would of thought several months ago, we would of been friends and now I'm a vampire." I whisper.  
"Well if you need any help, just ask." Santana says.  
"Will do."

* * *

We leave the lobby and head to breakfast. The coffee is helping the cravings.  
"You feeling okay?" Elena asks.  
"Yeah, bit jittery and hard to control things but I'm trying." I say truthfully,  
"That's good, but you have many friends to help you." Elena says putting an arm around my waist.  
"Why do you think she did it?" She asks.  
"She said that I ruined everything for her, I don't know how, since I was jealous of her."  
"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees you next." Elena then adds.  
"I think everyone wants to see her face, in my gut everything is telling me to kill her but just seeing her physically and mentally scared that I'm in front of her will be enough." I say to her.  
"Good."

* * *

Walking home we tour around town and then head back to the hotel to hang out by the pool. Arriving in the pool I see familiar people in the pool. They are the McKinley team.

"They are in there." I say to them all.  
"Are you going to be able to control it, there are a lot of humans there?" Caroline asks.  
"People are just going to have to distract me." I say. "Come on just stay close please." I say to them and Damon stands by my side. As we open the pool gate a few heads turn our way. I scan the pool with my new vampire sight and notice Quinn is in the spa flirting with Finn like nothing has happened.  
"You all go first I want to make my entranced noticed, act like I'm not around." I inform them grinning.  
"What are you planning Rach?" Rebekah asks curious,  
"You'll see and will have a front row seat when it happens just prepare to laugh." I say watching my friends enter the pool and some of the McKinley glee club notice them. They glance around searching them and I can vaguely see Quinn scanning them and a smile on her face. I then hear my friends place there items on a bench and enter the spa where Quinn and Finn are. I hear the conversation.  
"Hey Quinn." Santana says fakely.  
"Santana, good to see you. Where is Rachel?" She asks.  
"I haven't seen her since last night at the club." Santana plays along. Quinn then glances at Damon. That's when I make my entrance. I open the pool doors and the gate closes with a loud thud. I glance at Quinn with a curious smile her face is priceless.  
"Hi guys, sorry I'm late had the worst night last night." I say.  
I drop my shall and hop into the spa next to Damon. "Congrats on third place guys, better then last year." I say to them.  
"Yeah, congrats Rachel." Finn says staring intently.  
"You okay Quinn you seem pale." I ask her winking at Damon.  
"Yeah just a little confused." She says trying to get the words out.  
"Well you should eat something it's not good to starve yourself." I state and everyone laughs.  
"Finn lets go." Quinn says.  
"Bye guys, it was great seeing you, lets leave the bad blood behind us and start fresh okay." I say emphasising on the word blood.  
"Sure." Finn says standing up.  
"And Finn be careful you wouldn't want someone to stab you in the gut." I say staring at Quinn and she looks like she's about to loose it.  
"You alright Quinn?" Santana asks.  
"I need to go." And she runs off.  
I turn and face the others "well that just made my day." and I jump in the pool. I swim up to Kurt and Blaine.  
"Rachel congratulations on yesturday." Blaine says.  
I hug him. I hear the pulse of his blood running through his veins I feel myself loosing it. "Uh, um." Damon swims up to me.  
"Sorry I don't think we have officially met, I'm Damon, Rachel's boyfriend." He says staring at Blaine and Kurt.  
"So your the famous boyfriend she's told me about, she talks a lot about you." Kurt says.  
"So when do you guys go back to Lima?" I ask finally recovered.  
"Tonight actually." Kurt says.  
"Well we go back tomorrow morning. I just wanted to say you did really well yesterday." I tell them.  
"You too Rachel. Well we better pack, talk soon." And they swim off.  
After a while in the pool we all head back to our rooms for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**thanks to every one that has reviewed so far I take in all feedback.**

**Thanks Anna xx**

* * *

Back in mystic falls after our win at nationals it's time for me to prepare and audition for NYADA. Walking up to the front door and Elena opens it. she walks in and I stand there forgetting that i have to be invited inside. i clear my throat.

"U-humm."  
Elena turns around and sees me at the door and her face drops. "Oh my god I'm sorry I completely forgot." She says.  
"It's fine, sometimes I forget." I reply and she smiles.  
"Rachel would you like to come in?" She asks.  
"I would love to, it will be rather uncomfortable outside." I say laughing and walk inside and head up to my room. This is what I need I nice good sleep in my own bed.

* * *

The next day I am woken up by noise in the kitchen, because of my new hearing I can hear everything, Elena, Jenna and Jeremy and Rick are all in the kitchen. I walk downstairs and they stop as they see me. Jeremy gives me a small smile and Alaric looks uneasy but the first person to come over to me is Jenna.

"We heard about what happened how you feeling?" Jenna asks.  
"Everything is heightened and magnified I'm getting there it will take time." I say honestly.  
"And we are all here to help." She responds and hands me a warm cup.  
"What's this?" I ask her.  
"What you need and what you crave." She answers, I then smell the fresh warm blood and I can feel my face changing. I turn away from everyone. "I'm sorry." I say.  
"Don't be it's hard, but we trust you, and we have Alaric here to help out and Stefan and Damon are a phone call away as well as Caroline, you are not alone here, alright." She says strongly.  
I nod. "Thanks." I say taking the blood and taking a sip and instantly my urges have gone and I continue drink the blood.  
"How you feeling?" Jeremy asks concerned.  
"Better I mean I will always crave but a little each day I will learn to control it." I say taking my last sip.  
"Changing topic, congratulations on your national win, we are all very proud, the town is very excited." Jenna says.  
"Thanks, so I've heard, I heard Mrs Lockwood wants us to perform at the next founding event on the weekend." I say to them all.  
"Really?" Elena asks.  
"Yep."  
"Cool we must then go then." Elena says and Santana walks into the kitchen.  
"Where are we going?" Santana asks.  
"School to get information on the performance we are doing at the parade on Friday." I explain.  
"Cool, I will get ready then we can head to school together." Elena says retreating and going upstairs.

* * *

Driving to school with the girls we detoured to the grill to get coffees leaving we run into Kol and Klaus.  
"Ah hello lovelies." Klaus says.  
"What do you want Klaus?" Elena says.  
"I come in peace just sending the day with my brother." Klaus says gesturing to Kol.  
"Ahh, it's Rebekah's friend I remember you, you look gorgeous as always." Kol says.  
"Flattered but I have a boyfriend." I say leaving.  
"Trust me your missing out." Kol retorts.  
"I'm fine with what I got, I would say it was great seeing you both but then I would be lying and I don't lie." I say and the girls laugh.  
"Wait." Klaus looks to me and listens for a heart beat. "No heart beat your a vampire, what happened?" Klaus asks angrily.  
"Like you care Klaus." Elena says. But Klaus ignores her. We continue to leave. "Why are you a vampire?" He asks again.  
"I don't have to explain myself to you, now excuse me I have to get to school." And we leave an dash for the car. "God he freaks me out." Santana says,  
"Your right there." Elena says agreeing.  
"He is so annoying every time I am on a wonderful high he has to ruin it." I say to them aggravated.  
"That's what happens with him, he's like in love with Caroline." Elena says.  
"Well Caroline better watch herself because it looks like when he wants something he usually gets it." I state.  
"True but lets not worry about Klaus lets just get to school." Santana says and we continue driving to school.

* * *

Arriving in glee today everyone was excited. "And here they are the stars of the show." Caroline says.  
"What's going on?" I ask confused as everyone looks at me.  
"Without you and Santana we wouldn't have won without you, so as a thank you we got you both something." Caroline says handing us a box.  
Santana and I open it together and inside is a groups photo of us with the nationals trophy and everyone's names signed around it. "There's one for both of you, something to remember when you leave here, you two have made a legacy and will never be forgotten." Mrs Jenkins says.  
"Wow thanks everyone." Santana says.  
"Do you think we should say thank you the way we do it best?" I ask  
She grins. "You know it." She responds.  
"Can you all gather around as a thank you, Santana and I want to thank you, and the way we say thanks is what we do best." I say as Santana whispers in my ear and I smile and nod, she heads over to the piano player and whispers and she nods and begins to play.

**Blow me one last kiss by Pink**

**(Santana) White knuckles  
And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight**

**(Me) Clenched shut jaw  
I've got another headache again tonight**

**(Both) Eyes on fire, eyes on fire,  
And the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying,  
I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope,  
Trying to hold, trying to hold  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go**

**(Both) I think I finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss  
Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss**

**(Me) I won't miss  
All of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in  
I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left**

**(Santana) No more sick whiskey-wish,  
No more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick,  
Cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good,  
I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk,  
I'll take somebody home**

**(Me) I think I finally had enough**

**(Both) I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss**

**(Both) Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day**

**(Both) I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss**

**(Me) Na na na na ((Santana) Oh) da da da da**

**(Santana) Blow me one last kiss**

**(Me) Na na na na ((Santana) Woaah!) da da da da**

**(Santana) Blow me one last kiss**

**(Both) I will do what I please,  
Anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe  
I won't worry at all**

**(Both) You will pay for your sins,  
You'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the lies,**

**(Santana) Will be crystal clear ((me) Oh!)**

**(Me) I think I finally had enough**

**(Santana) I think I maybe think too much**

**(Me) I think this might be it for us**

**(Both) Blow me one last kiss**

**(Me) You think I'm just too serious**

**(Both) I think you're full of it**

**(Me) My head is spinning so**

**(Both) Blow me one last kiss**

**(Santana) Just when it can't get worse ((Me) Oh)  
I've had a bad day ((Me) Yeah)  
You've had a bad day ((Me) Oh)  
We've had a bad day**

**(Both) I think that life's too short for this**

**(Santana) Want back my ignorance and bliss  
(Me) I think I've had enough of this**

**(Both) Blow me one last kiss**

**(Santana) Na na na na da da da da**

**(Me) Na na na na da da da da ((Santana) Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da**

**(Both) Blow me one last kiss**

**(Me) Na na na na da da da da ((Santana) Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da ((Santana Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da**

**(Both) Blow me one last kiss**

**(Santana) Just when it can't get worse,**

**(Both) I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss**

Everyone claps and cheers us as we finish and catch our breath and sit in our seats and Mrs Jenkins begins to speak.

"So Mayor Lockwood has asked us to perform at the founders event on Friday night to the town, we will do a group performance with everyone and Rachel will do a solo, so Rachel you will sit out of the group if that's okay with you?" Mrs Jenkins asks.  
"Of course." I smile.  
"So Santana you are going to lead that performance." I smile to Santana who is happy siting next to Rebekah and I wink and she winks back. "So we have to pick two songs, the group we can decide together Rachel, you can have until Thursday to decide the song. Your all dismissed see you tomorrow." And we leave.

* * *

After school that day Elena and I head over to the boarding house to see our lovers. I head up to Damon's room and see him in has bathroom. I creep up behind him.  
"You know for a vampire you are very slow." He comments as I wrap my hands behind him.  
"I wasn't trying to be slow." I tell him "otherwise I would of done something super crafty." I smile.  
"So how was your day?" He asks.  
"The usual, accept the glee club is performing at the founders parade on Friday night, and I'm doing a solo." I tell him.  
"Wouldn't of guessed not." He says.  
I smile. "What you do today?" I ask him.  
"Had some council business to take care of with Carol and Liz but other than that nothing." He responds.  
"You miss me?" I ask holding him tighter with my new strength.  
"Always." He responds turning around and kisses me softly.  
I use my vampire speed and push him against the basin. Which he grins. "Your in a sexy mood." He comments,  
"Can't help it that I have a sexy boyfriend." I say kissing his neck. He's had enough of me talking he spins me round and lifts me onto the basin and is inbetween my legs. The kiss is hot and aggressive and intense. You could see the mirror fogging up. He kisses my neck and he starts to feel my thighs rubbing his hands up and down. I moan when I feel the tingly feeling in my stomach when he touches me between my legs. He smirks and begins to motion closer and my inside tense up as he teases me. He manoeuvres around my underwear and slips a finger inside me I gasp and he continues kissing my neck. He vamps speeds me off the basin and into his bed and lays on top of me. He strips off my clothes and no I am just in my underwear and he glances down at me and smirks. He leans down and whispers. "You are so beautiful." He says and I smile.  
I flip over and start unbuttoning his shirt and planting kisses down his chest. "I, love you." I say kissing and speaking all the way down. "And your not so bad to look at yourself." I whisper as I grind on him and he's had enough of my teasing and flips me over and takes his pants off. He lies on top of me as I feel his erection in between me. He plants himself inside me and I gasp with enjoyment as he thrusts in and out and I try it keep my voice down. I flip him over and now I am in control as I kiss him hungrily with our tongues invading another's mouth.

* * *

Once we have finished having sex we lie next to each other tangled to another.  
"I think I am going to like being a vampire." I say to him.  
He grins. "I don't think I have ever seen you so alive." He says to me.  
"I feel more alive then I have ever felt, even though I am sort of dead I feel like I can do whatever I want you know." I say to him.  
"I know, so what do you plan on singing at the parade of Friday?" He asks me.  
"I have a few ideas but I want to blow everyone away you know." I tell him.  
"You always do." He says and I kiss him softly.  
"Thank you." I say to him.  
"What for?" He asks confused.  
"For being here, for saving my life many times, for just being you, and I love you no matter what." I finish.  
"Your welcome and thank you, for coming into my life." He says kissing me. The kiss deepens and before we know it we go in for another round.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Tonight we perform for the town, and we are all very well-known from our win at nationals. Little kids come up to me and they ask for my autograph and they say you will be a big star and I want to be just like you. In our choir room we are all dressed and ready to go. The group performance is first so I get to watch them from the side before I go on. After we are called to the stage I wish all the members good luck and to have fun. "remember guys have fun out there." And we all group hug and we wait for Mayor Lockwood to call us.

"Good evening everyone." Mrs Lockwood begins. "Tonight we are here to celebrate our founders events as well as celebrate this wonderful town. Tonight we have very special performances by our National champions of Mystic Falls High School Glee Club. Please everyone the Timbertones."

That's the cue for the group to go on. They walk on stage to applauses coming from all places of the audience. From the side I put my fingers up and signal for Santana to show them proud and she nods. The music starts to play.

**Here's to Us ****_by Halestorm_**

**(Santana) We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah**

******(Santana)** Here's to us  
**Here's to love**  
**All the times**  
**That we messed up**  
**Here's to you**  
**Fill the glass**  
**Cause the last few days**  
**Have gone too fast**  
**So lets give em hell**  
**Wish everybody well**  
**Here's to us**  
**Here's to us**

******(Santana)** Stuck it out this far together  
**Put our dreams through the shredder**  
**Let's toast cause things got better**  
**And everything could change like that**  
**And all these years go by so fast**  
**But nothing lasts forever**

**(Everyone) Here's to us**  
**Here's to love**  
**All the times**  
**That we messed up**  
**Here's to you**  
**Fill the glass**

**(Santana) Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast**

**(Everyone) If they give you hell**  
**Tell em to forget themselves**  
**Here's to us**  
**Here's to us**

**(Santana) Here's to all that we kissed**  
**And to all that we missed**  
**To the biggest mistakes**  
**That we just wouldn't trade**

**(Everyone) To us breaking up**  
**Without us breaking down**  
**To whatever's come our way**

**(Santana) Here's to us**  
**Here's to us!**

**(Everyone) Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up **

**(Everyone) Here's to you  
Fill the glass **

**(Santana) Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast **

**(Everyone) So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well **

**(Santana) Well!**

**(Everyone) Here's to us**  
**Here's to love**

**(Everyone) All the times**  
**That we messed up**  
**Here's to you**  
**Fill the glass**  
**Cause the last few nights**  
**Have gone too fast**  
**If they give you hell**  
**Tell em forget themselves**

**(Santana) Here's to us **

**(Everyone) Here's to us**

**(Santana) Oh, here's to us**

**(Everyone) Here's to us**

**(Everyone) Here's to us**  
**Here's to love (Here's to us)**

**(Santana) Wish everybody well**

**(Everyone) Here's to us**  
**Here's to love**  
**Here's to us**

**(Santana) Here's to us**

After the performance the whole crowd erupts into applause as the group bows and walks off. Carol comes back on "Now another performance which is a solo by the winner of the singer of the competition at Nationals Rachel Berry."

I walk on stage as the crowd claps me on stage. I stand in the middle of the stage smiling at everyone, I can hear so much with my new hearing, I zone everything out and focus on my performance, the piano starts playing and my music plays and I sing.

**To Love You More ****_By Celine Dion_**

**Take me back into the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more**

**Don't go, you know you'll break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still**

** I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more**

** See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know**

**I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more**

**And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way**

**Believe in me, I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know**

**I'll be waiting  
here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
Cause you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more  
Oh-oh-oh…**

When I finish my final note the whole crowd erupts into applause again and I smile and bow and walk off stage. I am greeted by my team mates. I hear Mrs Lockwood "Ladies and gentleman weren't they great." The applause goes on for further. We all go back out again for one more bow and walk off stage.

* * *

After the performance and festivities of music arts, parades and games we meet everyone at the grill. We all catch up for some fun times. I am playing pool with Damon, Stefan and Elena, couples match. So far Stefan and Elena are winning which sucks. After a while of pool we all sit at the booths and talk until it gets late. Coming home I walk in my room with Santana to a message waiting for me on my computer. We open it together as it's from Kurt.

"Hey Kurt." I say.

"Hi, Rach, how you doing?" he asks.

"Good, and you how's Lima?" I ask.

"Good, listen I heard your going to New York for your audition at NYADA I am too."

I smile. "Really?" I ask amazed.

"Yes, would you want to meet up when we get there I never really got to talk to you at Nationals." He says.

"Of course, Caroline my friend is coming with me, as this one has an exam that day so, let me know when you arrive I arrive next week I'll message you when I get there." I inform him.

"okay great. I better go, by Rachel, Santana."

"Bye Kurt." Santana says and Kurt ends the call.

"That will be good to see Kurt." Santana says.

"Yeah, as he said we didn't really get a chance to meet up while we were in Chicago." I say.

"As long as you bring me something back I am happy." She says grinning. "How you feeling with everything?" she asks me.

"To be honest when I was performing tonight I could hear everyone's conversations it was unsettling but I drowned it out and focused on my performance." I tell her.

"You not having bad cravings?" she asks.

"No, but being away is going to be hard, I will have Caroline but I just don't want to do anything that will put Kurt in danger, I will have to feed before and after I see him."

"Yeah, well you'll be fine, your tough Berry." She says. "And listen, I am thinking of getting my own place now, because I kind of feel bad that I am crashing hear all the time."

"Really, have you been thinking about this for a while?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best." She says.

"Okay, well have you found anything?" I ask.

"Almost I just have to hear back." She says.

I nod "well I am going to get a blood bag, see you tomorrow." I tell her getting up and going downstairs pouring blood into a cup and heating it in the microwave.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the next chapter, just a cute chapter nothing big happens.**

* * *

Tomorrow I am heading to New York for my NYADA audition. I am so nervous. I have been practicing so much, I am scared that I am going to fail. But I have realised this year is different that I am not so focused on going to New York, if I get in that's amazing if I don't then I will be going to Whitmore and doing music there, I will still be doing things that I love. Tonight at the grill is another karaoke night. I have decided I am not going to sing because I need all my vocals for two days time. As much as I love singing I need to rest my throat. Becoming a vampire too has been hard, my emotions have been heightened so when I am nervous I am really nervous.

* * *

Arriving at the Grill with Rebekah and Santana we wonder over to the rest of the group. Everyone is still very weary of her but she hasn't done anything since I have been here so I am greatful that she is now one of my good friends.

"So Santana, Becca you singing tonight?" I ask the two as I get a drink from the bar.

"ID." Says the bar man.

I compel him. "You have seen my ID."

"I've seen your ID." And the barman makes my drink.

Perks of being a vampire you can get whatever you want, I don't use it full to my extent yet. "Did you just compel that guy?" Rebekah asks.

"Yeah, I wanted a drink." I tell her.

"You have to be more careful, anyone could of seen that." She says.

"All they would have saw was me speaking to the bartender." I say defending my actions.

"All I am saying is you are new and you need to be careful." Rebekah responds.

"I thank you for that but if I make a mistake I need to learn from it. I haven't killed anyone yet, but everyone vampire kills someone, I am just hoping I don't have to." I tell her.

"good because once you kill someone you can never get that back." Rebekah pursues further.

I nod. "I know." I tell her truthfully.

"Now to answer your question Santana and I are singing a duet." Rebekah responds.

"Good, I can't wait to here it." I say smiling and returning to the group.

I go to take a seat next to Damon but he pulls me back and places me on his lap.

"You know there is a perfectly good chair right next to you." I say stating the obvious.

"I know but isn't this so much more comfortable." He says rubbing a hand up my thigh.

"Damon Salvatore, you bad man." I say smriking.

"You know it." He responds.

"Will you two stop flirting and speaking so loud some of us can hear you." Stefan says.

I laugh. "Yes sir." I turn my attention back to Damon and kiss him.

"Alright we will stop." I respond after the kiss and Elena laughs.

"You ready for New York?" Damon asks me.

"Yeah, I'm nervous." I tell him.

"It's only natural to be." He responds.

"But I am thinking of the positive I get to go away and auditon for one of the best musical schools in the country as well as be in a city that never sleeps." I tell him.

"New York is a great place for a vampire." He says.

"Really?" I ask him.

"yep, lived there for a bit, one of my darker periods because I had my humanity off but it was a hell of a time." He says.

"Well I will have to go out once Caroline and I are there." I tell him.

"Sure your going to be okay?" he asks.

"I think so, I will have Caroline, and she will know what to do." I tell him.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ring." He says.

"I'll ring you anyway." I inform him. He grins and kisses me again and we face back to the stage where Santana and Rebekah are standing. They pick a song and wait for the music to start. As soon as the music starts I know exactly what song they are singing.

**Its Time ****_by Imagine Dragons_**

** (Rebekah) So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check**

**(Santana) I don't ever wanna let you down**  
**I don't ever wanna leave this town**  
**'Cause after all**  
**This city never sleeps tonight**

**(Both) It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**(Santana) So this is where you fell**  
**And I am left to sell**  
**The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell**  
**Right to the top**  
**Don't look back**  
**Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check**

**(Rebekah) I don't ever wanna let you down**  
**I don't ever wanna leave this town**  
**'Cause after all**  
**This city never sleeps tonight**

**(Both) It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**(Both) It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**(Santana) This road never looked so lonely**  
**This house doesn't burn down slowly**  
**To ashes, to ashes**

**(Both) It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**(Both) It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

Once they finish the crowd in the grill stands up and applauds. I cheer loudly to my two friends up on stage who are now bowing to everyone. They walk off the mini stage and walk over to us. "Rebekah, Santana you were great." Caroline says. I am surprised she said that.

"Thank you Caroline." Rebekah says shocked as well.

"Who else is singing?" I ask.

"Elena and I want to sing." Bonnie says.

"Well go on, show everyone what you got." I tell them, they grin and head up on stage and look through the books.

"Are you going to sing?" Damon asks in my ear.

"Not today." I tell him. "Have to have my full strength for my audition." I inform him.

"Oh I see." He says.

Elena and Bonnie are now on stage and there music starts and again I know the song. Surprise, surprise.

**Holding out of a Hero _by Bonnie Tyler._**

**(Elena) Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**

**(Bonnie) Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**  
**Late at night I toss and turn**

**(Both) and dream of what I need**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life**

**(Both) Oh whoa!**

**(Bonnie) Oh!**

**(Elena) Yeah!**

**_(_Both) Oh, oh!**

**(Bonnie) Somewhere after midnight**  
**In my wildest fantasies**  
**Somewhere just beyond my reach**  
**There's someone reaching back for me**

**(Elena) Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**

**(Both) It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet? ((Bonnie) Ooh!)**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**(Elena) Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**  
**Out where the lightning splits the sea**  
**I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me**

**(Bonnie) Through the wind and the chill and the rain**  
**And the storm and the flood**  
**I can feel his approach is like a fire in my blood**

**(Both) Oh!**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**

The whole crowd again erupts into applause. Bonnie and Elena walk back to us. I then hear Stefan and Elena talk. "That was sexy." Stefan says to her.

I then but in. "Hey you two stop flirting." I joke with a grin. They laugh "Yes mam." Stefan says and I laugh.

* * *

That night I am in my room and feel a sudden presence I sit up. And it's Damon. "hey." I say to him.

"Sorry didn't me to wake you." He says.

"It's all good." I say yawning.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Just wanted to spend the night with my girl." He says grinning.

"Well okay then." I say to him gesturing to the empty spot in my bed. "It's all yours."

He smirks and lies on top of me. "All mine." He grins and kisses me. I kiss him back and he rolls to the side.

"So while I am gone, what are you going to be doing?" I ask him lying my head onto his hard chest.

"I don't know, but lots of partying girls." He jokes.

I hit his arm. "haha your so funny." I fake flatter him.

"That's why you love me." He says.

"one of the many reasons." I say staring into his eyes. Those deep crystal blue eyes that I get lost into every time.

"I'm tired, mind if we just sleep tonight?"

"You're a vampire you don't get tired." He says.

"This one here does, I need to rest before my flight tomorrow." I inform him.

He kisses my forehead. "goodnight Rachel." He says.

"Goodnight Damon." I say yawning and feel my eyes close.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the next chapter, it is set in New York city for Rachel's NYADA audition where she meets up with Kurt and Blaine.**

**Please read, review and favourite.**

**Thanks to all the support.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Arriving in NYC with Caroline we are amazed. We are in awe of the surroundings and the masses of people walk the streets. "It's amazing." I say to Caroline.

"It's like I am in a big dream." Caroline responds.

"I know, it's not real, its how I picture it you know." I tell her.

She nods "so what are we doing tonight?" she asks me excitedly.

"Well Kurt my friend from Lima is here and he wants to see me, you should come, I might need help, it will be the first human I have been around by myself since I have turned."

"I'll be there to help you." Caroline responds linking my arm with hers. "So what are we doing?" she asks another question.

"There's a little Karaoke bar that Kurt wants to go to." I inform her.

"Wouldn't of thought of anything different." She responds smiling. "Come on lets go find our hotel." And we walk the streets trying to find our hotel. It didn't take long and we were checking into our rooms so quickly. Our hotel is so pretty and the view is to die for. It overlooks central park and town square in the distance. I am here. I say to myself. The city that never sleeps, I have arrived. As soon as we are in our room my phone buzzes. "Damon." I say to Caroline.

"I will go check out the pool." She responds and leaves the hotel room.

"Hi." I say answering the phone call.

"How was the flight?" he asks me.

"Good, went quick." I tell him.

"You at the hotel?"

"Yeah, just got checked in, it's beautiful, hold on." I turn the call to face time and flip the camera to show the city. "That's our view."

"Nice." He says and I flip the camera back. "You nervous for you audition." He asks.

"Little, but I think I am ready, its tomorrow but I am excited." I tell him.

"Just enjoy your time and remember if you get cravings take deep breaths and move away from people." He directs to me.

"I will, I have Caroline here so she will help me through it." I inform him. "Well I better go; I am meeting with Kurt soon." I tell him.

"Be safe and I will call you tomorrow." He hangs up and I smile. I love him so much.

I meet Caroline in the lobby after a quick change of clothes and ready to go meet Kurt. "Where are you meeting him?" she asks.

"At the bar where going to, he's with Blaine." I answer.

"Cool. Come on, let's go." And we walk out of our hotel.

* * *

Arriving at the karaoke bar it's packed. "wow." I say out loud.

"Yeah I know, it's crowded. You sure you can handle it?" she asks.

"Yeah but just stay close to me if you could." I ask her.

"Of course." she responds.

I spot Blaine and Kurt at one of the many tables "Rachel." He says standing up as we walk to the table. "Kurt, Blaine, I missed you guys." I say hugging them both. "You remember Caroline?" I say pointing.

"Yes, you were great at Nationals." Blaine says.

"Thanks." Caroline says smiling. "Want a drink?" she asks them.

"Sure. I'll come with you." Blaine says and they walk to the bar.

I take the empty seat next to Kurt. "I've missed you immensely." I inform him.

"You too Rachel, you look good, hot." He says.

"Thanks have never felt so alive." I tell him, which is all a lie because I basically am dead.

"You look happy and in love, I am so glad you have found someone." He says "Damon's a little old don't you think though?" he asks.

"He's only 23." I say, more like 173 I joke in my head. "So we singing a song tonight like old times?" I ask him grinning.

"Why else would we be in a Karaoke bar?" he says grinning and Blaine and Caroline come back with our drinks. "Thanks." I say to the two of them.

"So are you all going to sing?" Caroline asks.

"Kurt and I are going to do a little duet just like old times." I respond.

"Can't wait to see it." Caroline says sitting down and sipping her drink.

After a while of talking and catching up it's time for Kurt and me to sing. "Ready?" I ask smiling.

"You bet." He says taking my hand and leading the way to the stage. We flick through the book and find the perfect song. "This one." I say smiling.

"Love it." and I select the song and wait for the music to begin.

**Edge of Glory ****_by Lady Gaga_**

** (Me) There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, baby! ((Kurt) Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight ((Kurt) Tonight)  
I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, baby! ((Kurt) Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**

**(Kurt) It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**  
**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**  
**Where we can both fall far in love**

**(Both) I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**  
**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**  
**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**  
**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**  
**I'm on the edge with you.**

**(Kurt) Another shot before we kiss the other side**  
**Tonight, yeah, baby! ((Me) Tonight, yeah, baby!)**  
**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**  
**((Me) Alright! Alright!)**

**(Me) Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah, baby! ((Kurt) Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
((Kurt) Alright! Alright!)**

**(Kurt) It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**  
**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**  
**Where we can both fall far in love**

**(Both) I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**  
**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**  
**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**  
**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**  
**I'm on the edge with you.**

**(Both) I'm on the edge with you**  
**I'm on the edge with you**  
**((Me) You, you, you...)**

**(Both) I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**  
**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**  
**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**  
**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**  
**I'm on the edge with you ((Both) with you, with you, with you, with you, with you).**

As we finish our final note the packed bar erupts in a huge cheer of applause. Kurt and I both bow and return to our table. "You two were great." Caroline says excitedly.

"Thanks Care." I tell her. "Listen guys I hate to ruin the moment but we have to get back, we both have a huge day tomorrow and I want a good night's rest." I inform the group.

We all stand and walk outside and we hug each other goodbye "see you tomorrow." I tell Blaine and Kurt and Caroline and I walk in the opposite direction.

"Care, I'm a little hungry I am going to need to feed." I tell her.

"We better rush home then there is a blood bag waiting for you." And we flash off without anyone noticing and are at our hotel within seconds.

I devour the blood bag and feel myself getting better. "How you feel?" Caroline asks.

"Better now, there were a lot of people there tonight." I say.

"You did extremely well." She says smiling. "Well get some sleep and if you get hungry there is blood bags in the fridge."

I wonder to my double bed and climb in once I have showered and put my pyjamas on. As soon as I hit the pillow I feel myself fading and going into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and do my morning routine. Today is the day of my audition. I am starting to get nervous and scared. I have never felt like this. I just need to keep my breathing under control. I drink three blood bags and I feel refreshed and ready for my day. Caroline and I are out the door by 9 and we venture over to the NYADA auditorium. Inside Kurt and I are escorted back stage where Blaine and Caroline have to wait outside. There are several other applicants that are waiting patiently. We are given a number and forms to fill out and we hand them back as soon as we have filled out everything. So far we have been waiting for half an hour then Kurt is called to sing. I wish him good luck and he walks out onto the stage and I hear him sing. He sounds amazing. He finishes and walks off and then my name is called. I slowly walk onto the stage and stand in the middle. I look up into the audience and see four people, one Carmen Tibido the head of NYADA, and three other people that I don't know.

"State your name please." Says Carmen.

"Rachel Berry." I reply.

"When your ready Rachel." She says and I signal for the music to start.

**It's All Coming Back to Me Now ****_by Celine Dion_**

**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window**

**There were days when the sun was so cruel**  
**That all the tears turned to dust**  
**And I just knew my eyes were**  
**Drying up forever**

**I finished crying in the instant that you left**  
**And I can't remember where or when or how**  
**And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**

**But when you touch me like this**  
**And you hold me like that**  
**I just have to admit**  
**That it's all coming back to me**

**When I touch you like this**  
**And you hold me like that**  
**It's so hard to believe but**  
**It's all coming back to me**

**It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now**  
**There were moments of gold**  
**And there were flashes of light**  
**There were things I'd never do again**  
**But then they'd always seemed right**

**There were nights of endless pleasure**  
**It was more than any laws allow**  
**Baby, Baby**

**If I kiss you like this**  
**And if you whisper like that**  
**It was lost long ago**  
**But it's all coming back to me**

**If you want me like this**  
**And if you need me like that**  
**It was dead long ago**  
**But it's all coming back to me**

**It's so hard to resist**  
**And it's all coming back to me**  
**I can barely recall**  
**But it's all coming back to me now**  
**But it's all coming back**

**But you were history with the slamming of the door**  
**And I made myself so strong again somehow**  
**And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**

**But if I touch you like this**  
**And if you kiss me like that**  
**It was so long ago**  
**But it's all coming back to me**

**If you touch me like this**  
**And if I kiss you like that**  
**It was gone with the wind**  
**But it's all coming back to me**

**It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now**

**There were moments of gold**  
**And there were flashes of light**  
**There were things we'd never do again**  
**But then they'd always seemed right**  
**There were nights of endless pleasure**  
**It was more than all your laws allow**  
**Baby, Baby, Baby**

**When you touch me like this**  
**And when you hold me like that**  
**It was gone with the wind**  
**But it's all coming back to me**

**When you see me like this**  
**And when I see you like that**  
**Then we see what we want to see**  
**All coming back to me**

**The flesh and the fantasies**  
**All coming back to me**  
**I can barely recall**  
**But it's all coming back to me now**

**If you forgive me all this**  
**If I forgive you all that**  
**We forgive and forget**  
**And it's all coming back to me now**

**It's all coming back to me now**

**And if we.**

I finish my last note and look up at the four people they don't have emotion on their faces. Carmen then speaks "thank you Rachel, you may go."

I do as I am told and walk out back stage and grab my things. I find Kurt, Caroline and Blaine waiting for me outside the auditorium.

"How did you go?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know, I sang my heart out, I'll just have to wait and see but I tried my best that's all that matters." I tell them.

"Wow." Kurt says.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just the old Rachel would be doing anything in her power to get here and now you're saying that if you don't get in you will be fine." Kurt says shocked.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask.

"It's just it's so different." He responds.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask them.

"Yes." Kurt responds.

"All this new stuff with my life, it's the new me, The New Rachel, I have changed and I can't wait to do things with my life." I tell them.

"I'm proud of you Rach." Kurt says. "Well we better head off we have a flight to catch." Kurt says.

"Same here. I'm coming to Lima for Puck's surprise party I'm letting you know." I tell them.

"That's great." Blaine says.

"Yeah, I want to see my dad's as well, I'm brining Damon with me, they want to meet him as well." I inform them.

"Well I can't wait. Let me know how you go." Kurt says and we hug goodbye.

* * *

Waiting for our flight at the airport I start to think about what my life has been like. I was adopted into a family of two dads who would do anything for me; I have a passion for the arts and music. After one too many bullies I have changed and I am a so much stronger person. I am a vampire now and have a vampire boyfriend who I am deeply in love with. My life couldn't be more perfect. Our flight is called and we walk onto the plane and take our assigned seats and shortly we are taking off into the air on our way home.

"Thank you for coming with me Caroline." I say to Caroline.

"You're welcome Rachel." She squeezes my hand and I get out my iPad and play several games and watch videos.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been two weeks since New York and I haven't heard anything back from NYADA. Every day I check the mail to see if something has come. Since being back, I have been spending my time with Damon, mostly every day, my friends and working on preparations for finals. But tonight I am going back home to Lima, for one of my good friend Puck's surprise birthday party. I haven't seen them since Nationals and I can't wait to see the look of Quins face when I arrive. Only Kurt and Blaine know that I am coming. Santana and I are excited to see everyone. It's just us too, but she's going to be helping me.

* * *

Arriving in Lima I was exhausted, even though I am technically dead I was tired. Arriving in my home when my dad's picked Santana and I up from the airport, I forgot that I hadn't been invited in. thankfully though, my parent's told me to come in once I got my suitcase from the car. That's the thing now, I have to be invited in to places but luckily Puck's party is at a local hall so I can easily be let in.

Falling on my bed I get out my cell phone and ring Damon.

"Hey." I say softly.

"How was your flight?" Damon asks me.

"Went quick, got a little ancy on the flight being around all those humans but I snuck a blood bag on and was fine. I promise I will try my best to control it. I know you wanted to come with me but I really need to learn to control it on my own." I explain to him.

"I understand, I just miss you." Damon says.

"You saw me this afternoon you dropped me at the airport." I say.

"I know." He says.

"Anyway, I'm rather tired I'll speak to you tomorrow." I tell him.

"Love you." He says.

"Love you too." I say hanging up.

I hear a knock at my door. It's Santana. "hey." I say.

"So you worried about seeing Quinn tomorrow?" she asks me.

"No, I am stronger now, the look on her face in the pool was priceless." I tell her with a smirk.

"I have never seen Quinn Fabray speechless like that." Santana adds.

"It was pretty funny." I say. "You going to see your family?" I ask her.

"Yeah tomorrow, having lunch with them." She responds.

"Good, same, having lunch with my dad's I've missed it." I tell her.

"Same, but look at the life we have now, freedom, and I have never seen you this happy and alive." Santana says.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life, I know we used to hate one another, but maybe there was a reason because we were so similar in what we wanted, we wanted to be the stars and have everything else." I explain.

"Your right but I'm glad I see this side of you, but sometimes I miss the dorky choir girl." Santana comments.

"I do to, but deep down inside she is still here." I tell her pointing to my heart.

"Well goodnight Rach." She says standing and leaving my room.

"Night." I say as she shuts my door.

* * *

The next day I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and toast. "hmm." I say coming into the kitchen after having a couple blood bags before coming down. "Morning sweetheart." One of my dad's say.

"Morning. It's good to be back home." I tell them.

"It's good to have you back for a few days, lunch is at 12 meet at the mall?" Hiram asks.

"Sure." I say and take the plate of food been given to me.

After breakfast I venture up to my old room and look through my old things from my old life. I feel sadness as I look at all my old photos of me in ugly sweaters. A lot has changed and for the better, but as Santana says I am still that girl just more mature and a vampire now that is going to live for eternity and doesn't have to be scared of anyone anymore, especially heartless bitches like Quinn Fabray who killed me.

* * *

Before lunch I wonder to the mall and go on a shopping spree. With my new powers of persuasion I didn't have to spend any money. God I love being a vampire. I know Caroline would disapprove but deep down if I am going to live a vampire enjoy the perks just don't kill anyone that doesn't get in my way. I walk into another store and search the racks for clothing. I then hear someone call my name. "Rachel?" says a familiar voice.

I turn around and see Tina and Mercedes walking up to me a smile hits my face.

"Tina, Mercedes, how are you?" I ask them hugging them both.

"We are good, we wanted to congratulate you for your Nationals win, you were incredible." Mercedes exclaims.

"Thank you, you did great as well, of course Tina you will get another go." I say smiling.

"Yeah, but it's not the same without the original members." Tina confesses.

"So I've heard, how bad is it, you seemed to do well in performances?" I ask.

"Well that's acting for you, but rehearsals and glee practice stinks now that our best members aren't in it." Mercedes adds.

"You guys knew why I left, I was miserable and I needed to leave and for the first time in my life I am happy." I tell them.

"Then we are happy for you." Tina says.

I smile. "So you going to Puck's tonight?" Mercedes asks.

I nod. "Yes and Santana is here as well she's visiting her parent's but you know we should get ready together at my place." I tell them.

"That's a great idea, just you, Santana, Mercedes and I." Tina says.

"Perfect come to mine around 5ish, and we will work it out from there." I tell them.

"Okay, well have fun shopping." Tina says.

"I will, I've bought loads of stuff." I tell them showing them my many bags.

"Wow." Mercedes notices.

I smile "well I better go I am meeting my dad's for lunch see you later." And I leave them and walk out the store.

* * *

Meeting my dad's at lunch was rather boring, they just talked amongst themselves and asked me just questions about school back in Mystic Falls, and of course the boyfriend but other than that pretty basic. After lunch I arrive home and Santana arrives shortly after.

"So I ran into Britany today." Santana says.

"Yeah how was that?" I ask her.

"She's lonely without me, she's all shy." She says.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tana." I say hugging her.

"Well I saw Mercedes and Tina they are coming over to get ready." I tell her.

"Really so is Brittany, so I thought some alcohol will make her better and liven up the party." Santana says holding up several bottles of liquor.

"Now it's a party." I say smiling as I walk into my bathroom.

At five everyone arrived and we all got ready together. My outfit was a red strapless bandage dress that went mid-thigh, matched with black pumps. My beliage hair was in loose flowy curls that fell across my back. My make-up was simple but I had a red lip. I looked at my finally appearance and a smile grew on my face.

"You look hot." Brittany says.

"Thanks." I say turning to the others "I love your boots" I say to her.

"Thanks." She says smiling softly.

Tina is wearing just a black dress simple, Mercedes is wearing a purple sleeve dress and Santana is wearing a black and white sleeved dress with knee high boots.

"We look smoking hot." I mention to the girls.

"Yeah we do." Santana says agreeing.

"Hey can you take a photo I want to tease Damon." I say grinning.

"You're bad." Santana says taking a photo of me posing seductively.

Moments later Damon replies back with a winking face. "He likes it. We can go." I say and we head out the door as our taxi arrives.

* * *

Arriving at the party there are many people there, mostly all of the junior and senior classes. I am with the girls as we walk into the room. And all eyes turn on to us. All the boys' eyes are popping out and I let out a small laugh as we venture across the hall to a space.

After a while and several drinks in we are given the cue that Puck is on his way and will be here in five minutes. The lights of the room are turned off and we had to stay quiet. After several minutes the lights of the room flickered on and we all jumped out and yelled surprise. The look on Puck's face was amazing, he was shocked and smiling. We wondered over to him, and he notices me and his smile gets bigger.

"Berry." He says lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Happy birthday Puck." I say holding on tight.

"Santana, good to see you." He says to Santana placing me down and hugs her.

"Happy birthday." Santana repeats.

He then goes onto the next people and we make our way to the dance floor. We all dance and the party has started.

Later that night I glance around the room and see Finn looking at me. Oh god, he's annoying I think to myself. He is standing with Quinn who has the biggest shocked face ever. I wave at them as I dance with Tina and Mercedes.

"Santana." I yell to her.

"yes." She says coming up to me.

"Bitch to your left." I say motioning my head to where Quinn is.

"Here face is in shock again." Santana notices.

I grin. "Let's say hi." I recommend.

She grins and we walk over to them.

"Finn, Quinn. Hi." I say smiling.

"Rachel, Santana, good that you made it." Finn says.

"Wouldn't of missed it." I reply. "Quinn, how are?" I ask her looking at her.

"I'm fine." She says getting the words out.

"you look a little lost everything okay?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, just shocked to see you here." Quinn responds.

"Don't be silly, no one can get rid of me that easily." I respond staring at her intently making her quiver. "Good." I say to myself.

"So what have you been up to?" Santana asks the couple.

"Same old, same old, glee, school, more glee nothing special." Finn answers.

"That's good, how's the glee club since nationals, third place is great." I say.

"Yeah, it's not the same that's for sure." Finn responds.

"Well, it was great talking to you see you guys round?" I say.

Finn nods and we walk away.

* * *

After more dancing I head to the bathroom surprisingly no one is in there. I walk into the cubicle to pee then walk out to wash my hands, that's when Quinn comes in.

"Hi Quinn." I say nicely.

"What are you doing here?" she asks back to her bitter tone.

"I was invited." I reply.

"You don't belong here." She then remarks.

"Really, because everyone that I have spoken to has missed me like crazy Quinn, maybe it's you that shouldn't belong here." I say biting back.

"You don't want to mess with me." Quinn threatens.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I say standing in her face glaring at her she better watch out. "Stab me again, you know that was brave of you." I add.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn objects.

"Really, I remember quite clearly, I was walking home after a lovely night out after my team had won nationals, I was then stalked by a bitch, who then cornered and stabbed me numerous times until she thought I died. But you see, it takes a lot more than that to get rid of me, and you have made many enemies for doing that to me." I explain. "I would watch what you say and do because this time, it won't be me bleeding." I threaten.

She swings her hand and slaps me in the face. I don't even move. Her face has it written, she is scared as my face starts to change and she I lunge at her compelling her "Don't scream." I growl and she goes quiet as I sink my teeth into her neck holding the bathroom door shut with my strength as I drain Quinn. Before I kill her I look her in the eyes again "You messed with the wrong girl Quinn. You are going to forget that I attacked you and bit you, and from now on whenever you see me or hear the name Rachel you are going to be petrified." I finish my compulsion and letting her fall to the floor. I clean my mouth and then walk outside like nothing happened.

* * *

At home that night I sleep with a grin on my face, this is the new me and no one can bully or tell me what to do. It felt good drinking from the vein and no one has to know. I could have killed her but I wouldn't do that I at least have a heart.

* * *

Spending the next few days in Lima catching up with old friends my time here has finished, back to school and back to home where I can see my insanely hot boyfriend and be the person that I am now.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the next chapter of this story. I hope you all like it.**

**Please, read and review, I would love to hear what you all think.**

**Thanks Anna xx**

* * *

Arriving home after my trip to Lima, I feel powerful and no one can bring me down. I didn't tell Santana what happened because no one has to know. It was a perfect little holiday and I had a fun time catching up with my old friends.

Walking through the doors of the boarding house I walk into Damon's room. "Damon?" I call out to him.

I suddenly feel movement coming from behind me I spin around and I hit a hard chest. It's Damon.

I push him playfully. "I'm never going to get that." I say to him "I'm a vampire but I couldn't hear you coming behind me." I add.

"you'll get it, I'll help you." He says smirking. As I give him a tight hug.

"I missed you." I say in his chest.

"Really? Well next time bring me and you won't have to worry." Damon says.

"Next time, I'll take you." I inform him. "So anything happen whilst I was away?" I ask as we lie in our embrace on his bed.

"Not really, nothing dramatic." He answers.

"Well it's a good thing I am back." I joke and he kisses my head and we stay next to each other for a while.

* * *

That night I arrive home and Elena hugs me. "Hi." I say hugging her back.

"How was Lima?" she asks.

"Good, eventful, fun, I missed everyone but I am glad I got to see them." I answer.

"Well while you were away, you got this in the mail." Elena says handing me a letter.

I see the logo of NYADA on the front. "OMG!" I say sitting on the couch.

"Open it." Elena says excitedly.

"Okay, okay." I say ripping open the letter.

I flip open the folded paper and begin reading the letter.

_Dear Rachel,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you have not been selected as a student in the next year. _

_Please keep doing what your doing, you will make it._

_Yours Sincerely Karman _

As I read the letter I feel tears forming in my eyes. "I didn't get in." I say softly.

Elena looks at me with sadness "I'm so sorry Rachel." She says.

"I really thought I had a chance, I don't even know where I went wrong." I continue.

Elena holds me as I let the tears fall and my heighten emotions take its toll.

"Come on, come up stairs lets get you in to bed." Elena says taking hold of me.

I nod and she helps me up the stairs and I collapse on my bed and burst into tears. "I really thought I had a chance." I tell her as she puts a blanket over me.

"It's NYADA's loss for not taking you, you will find a place that will be wanting your talent, but don't think about that right now, just rest, I'll be down stairs if you need me." Elena says.

"Thanks Lena." I say as she shuts the door.

* * *

_Elena POV_

As I put Rachel into her bed, my heart breaks for her, deep down she really wanted to get in, she always wanted to go, and now her dream isn't coming true. I quickly walk down stairs to see Jenna and Alaric in the kitchen.

"Hey." I say greeting them.

"Hi. I hear Rachel crying, is she okay?" Jenna asks.

"No, she got her letter for NYADA this afternoon she didn't get in." I tell them.

"Oh no, she so wanted to go to that school, every time we visited or came here she would say 'one day I will go to NYADA and come a star." Jenna explains.

"She's devastated." I say.

"Give her some time." Jenna says.

"I'm just going to tell Damon." I add.

"She needs him right now, I hate to say it, but Rachel is so good for him." Jenna says.

"I know." I nod and walk outside the front door and dial Damon's number.

"Hey Damon." I say into the phone.

"Elena, what do I owe the pleasure?" Damon says.

"It's Rachel." I say.

"What happened?" Damon asks changing his tone.

"Just come over, I'll explain it in person." I say and I hang up.

Not even five minutes later and Damon is at the house.

"What happened?" he says his face flat and concerned.

"Rachel got her NYADA letter today, she didn't get it." I say.

"oh." Damon says,

"yeah, she needs someone in there to comfort her." I add.

"On it." Damon says and flashes up stairs.

* * *

_Rachel POV_

I hear my door open and then a figure is holding me tightly on my bed. I pear up and stair into crystal blue eyes "Damon." I whisper.

"Hey." He says holding me tightly and rubbing his fingers through my hair.

"What are you doing here?" I ask quietly.

"Elena told me about NYADA, I came straight over." Damon answers.

"You didn't have to do that, I just need to rest and by tomorrow I will be fine." I tell him.

"I would do anything for you." Damon says.

A small smile appears on my face "thank you." I say as I place my head onto his chest and let the tears fall out.

About half an hour later the tears have stopped and I am feeling a weight lift from my chest. I open my eyes and am still in Damon's arms. I place a small kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asks with a smile but his eyes are still shut.

"A thank you for being here." I answer.

"I should be here more often." He jokes with a smirk and finally opening his eyes.

I smile. "How you feeling?" he asks me.

"Better, still a little upset but that's normal, but I can't mope around got to get up and try somewhere else but it doesn't matter where I go, I want to be with the people I love." I explain.

"And who are those people?" Damon asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course, there is Jenna, Elena and Jeremy, Santana, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Rebekah." I start.

"Missing someone?" he asks.

"I don't know am I, I don't think I am." I respond smiling.

He rolls me over and is now on top of me. "maybe this will help you remember." He says kissing my cheek, then moving further down my neck and let out a moan.

"I don't know, I'm still a little stuck, I may need a little further push." I say grinning and he doesn't hesitate he plants his lips to mine and kisses me softly, it then turns aggressive and powerful, I feel him open my mouth with his tongue as we fight for dominace.

"Okay," I say after panting "I think I remember." I continue. "there is this amazing man, with raven dark hair, amazing blue eyes and the body like a god. Ring any bells?" I ask smirking.

"maybe." He says placing kisses down my neck.

"Alright you win, of course you, I want to be as close to you as possible and if I don't get into college I want you to show me the world." I exclaim.

"I would do anything for you." Damon says and I smile at him.

"I love you Damon Salvatore." I say staring into his eyes.

"I love you too Rachel Berry." And he kisses me deeply again.

* * *

A couple days later after my bad day, the whole gang head to the grill for another good night out. I just want to go out and be with my friends. There is another Karaoke night and I am singing at this one. Waiting for everyone's turns we order food and drinks and sit down with everyone. "So Rachel?" Rebekah says as we are at the bar. "I'm sorry about you not getting into NYADA."

"It's fine Rebekah, I'm over it, I mean I'm still a little sad but I want to now go to college with my friends be around the people I care about, I have a eternity to go to NYADA." I inform her.

"I'm glad you see it as a positive." Rebekah comments.

"Thanks, lets head back, I think mostly everyone is signing tonight accept for Damon." I add.

"Does he even sing?" Rebekah asks.

"No idea." I answer and we walk back to the table.

The first to sing from out group is Caroline, she sings, Wild Child by Ellen Levon and she brought the house down.

"Up next is Rachel Berry." I hear Matt announce my name.

I smile at the crowd and select the song I am going to be singing.

**Without You ****_by David Guetta_**

** I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you**

** I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you**

** Without you  
Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you**

** Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you**

**I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you**

**Without you  
Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you**

** I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you**

As I finish my song, the whole Grill stands up in applause. I look out to the crowd and see familiar heads. My whole group of friends has smiles on their faces, I glance at Damon who is admiring me. I am so happy. I walk back over to them and they congratulate me and we all slowly couple by couple or family leave to go home.

* * *

Walking through the door of my house Elena and I venture up the stairs. "How you feeling now?" she asks me.

"Better, I just needed an afternoon to let it out, but now I know that I don't care where I end up as long as I am around people that I love and love me back I am happy." I explain.

"Well I am glad, maybe you can apply at Whitmore College where Bonnie, Caroline and I are wanting to go." Elena suggests.

"Now that sounds like fun, two vampires, a witch and a doppelganger, we would rule the campus and we could even make a college glee club or something, because I know all of us love it." I go on.

"Let's just apply first." Elena responds with a smile.

"I will then." I say confidently. "well goodnight Lena, I love you." And I head to my room for the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

Arriving at school then next day I walk into glee club with Caroline and soon after Mrs Jenkins comes in. "Hello Glee." She says.

"Hi Mrs Jenkins." We all say in unison.

"As you all know Graduation is just around the corner and we have been asked to perform." Mrs Jenkins tell us all.

"That's so exciting." I hear Caroline say.

"Yeah, it will be a great way to say goodbye as well." Elena adds in.

"Alright, so we have to figure out how many songs we will be singing." Mrs Jenkins says. "I was thinking four or five songs." Mrs Jenkins adds.

We all nod our heads in agreement. "Now two of the numbers will be solos and the rest with be group performances." She continues.

"Who will get the solo's?" Rebekah asks.

"We will have a sing off and whoever is voted the two best will get solo's to give everyone a chance." Mrs Jenkins answers.

"That's fair." Santana says.

"Okay, so we will start off with some time to prepare a song and then one at a time each of you will sing over the remainder of the week." Mrs Jenkins tells the glee club. "Alright, so team go pick a song to learn and come back tomorrow it will be a random draw to see the first two performances." Mrs Jenkins says dismissing us.

I head off and go to a quiet place. If I want this solo I need to have a perfect song and I am going to have to write it. Even if I am up all night. I find a shade under a tree and sit down and grab my song book out. I think about my life and what has happened to me, from being bullied and used in Lima to coming to Mystic Falls and turning into a vampire. This song may not make sense but in my heart it is what I am feeling.

With my new vampire hearing I hear someone walking behind me. I look around and no one is there. I look back and go back to thinking and writing.

Once I have written a few lines I start getting into a rhythm and feel like I can do the rest at home. I stand up and begin to walk away when I feel a presence behind me. I look back to where the tree was to where I was sitting no one is there, I use my heightened hearing and search for anything that is a threat, nothing. I go to turn around and bump into a solid figure. A figure I do not want to see. Klaus.

"Klaus." I say eyeing him.

"Been a while love." He says to me.

"That's the point I don't want to be around you." I tell him.

"You should be nicer to me." Klaus responds.

"Why should I know what you have done, you have no soul, no humanity, just evil, just stay away from me." I yell at him.

"Niklaus." I hear a female British voice say from next to me.

"Rebekah dear sister." Klaus says eyeing her.

"I think Rachel asked you to leave." Rebekah says warning her brother.

"No harm hear Rebekah I was just talking." Klaus says defending himself.

"Well it's best you leave, you don't go to this school so leave." Rebekah says to her brother.

"Watch your tone dear sister wouldn't want another dagger in your heart do you?" Klaus says eyeing Rebekah.

"Again with the dagger threats, it's getting old Niklaus, as Rachel said, you have no one, so I suggest you leave now." Rebekah orders.

"Rebekah, how about we leave." I suggest wanting to get away from him.

"Come on." She says and we walk in the opposite direction.

"Thank you." I tell her after we leave the school.

"Not a problem, you've proven to be a great friend to me, and after the things I have done to the scooby doo gang you didn't judge me, you saw me for what I really want, to just live a normal life." Rebekah starts to say. "I'm sorry for what I have done to your friends and family, but hanging around them has been fun, I mean Caroline and I can actually be in the same room without bickering with another." She adds.

I laugh "I'm glad, I guess you just needed to find something we all have in common, we love to perform and show off our talent." I tell her.

"Come on everyone is at the Grill." Rebekah informs me.

"Only for a while I have a song to prepare remember." I say to her.

"How could I not." Rebekah responds as we to the Grill.

* * *

When arriving at the Grill we see everyone at a booth in the corner. We walk over to the girls "Hey Rachel, Rebekah." Santana says.

"Hey girls." Rebekah responds.

"Come sit." Santana says to us.

"Where were you after school?" Elena asks me.

"Oh just working on my audition song." I tell her looking at Rebekah. "And then I had a run in with Klaus but Rebekah came and helped me." I tell the group.

"Did he hurt you?" Bonnie asks worried.

"No, he didn't, but I am glad Rebekah arrived when she did." I tell them.

"Thank you Rebekah." Elena says.

"It's the least I could do." Rebekah responds. "Actually, I wanted to apologise to all you girls, for what I have done in the past, I was a bitch and just wanted what you all had, I hate to admit it but I was jealous, being daggered or following my brother's orders is all I have experienced I just wanted to feel normal." Rebekah begins to apologise. "So I just want to say sorry for everything I have done. And I will do anything to make it up to you all." Rebekah finishes.

"Thank you Rebekah, it will take time for us to get used to it, but we've seen a change in you and you are one of us." Elena says.

Rebekah then smiles at us all "how about I get us all some drinks?" she suggests.

"Please." Caroline says smiling.

"Will you help me Caroline?" Rebekah asks.

"Sure." Caroline answers and they get up to leave and Elena, Bonnie, Santana and I watch them walk away.

"They are so much alike it's scary." Santana comments.

"They just needed to see it." I add.

"If it wasn't for you, we would of never been friends with her and she is nice when she wants to be or isn't around her brother." Elena says.

"I see her humanity Elena, deep down she just wants to live a normal life, like you, and Bonnie, and Caroline and I, who knows maybe we can all go to Whitmore together." I suggest "We would rule that school." I add and the girls laugh.

Caroline and Rebekah arrive back shortly after with our drinks "What we miss?" Caroline asks.

"We were just talking about College. Rebekah have you ever considered of going to college?" I ask her.

"I never really thought about it." She replies.

"We were just saying it would be cool if you applied at Whitmore with us, we would rule the campus." I say.

Caroline and Rebekah laugh "I'll think about it." She says and I smile.

After a while we all go our separate ways and go home.

* * *

Elena and I arrive home. "It was fun tonight." Elena says.

"Yeah it was." I respond.

"Rebekah isn't bad after you get to know her, you were right." Elena says.

"When am I ever wrong?" I ask grinning.

"Never. But one day you will be." She jokes and we head off to our rooms.

After my shower I pull out my song book and write more lines. Eventually I look at the clock at its 1:30am. Shit. I have been writing all night. I look at my song and it's finished. I go over it one last time and smile as I look at the heading 'Here's to US.' "Perfect." I say.

I hear a knock on my door and it peaks open.

"Rachel." I hear Elena says.

"Come in." I say to her.

"Your still up?" she asks.

"Yeah I lost track of time. Everything okay?" I ask her.

"I just had trouble sleeping mind if I sleep in here?" She asks me.

"Yeah it's kind of lonely since Santana got her own apartment." I tell her.

"She's a good friend." Elena says.

"Yeah if it wasn't for her my last weeks at McKinley before my transformation I would have been lost." I say.

"Well I am glad she lives in town with us now." Elena says.

"Me too. Come on hop in, just like old times." I say smiling.

She climbs in and I turn off my light. "Goodnight." I whisper and fall asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.


End file.
